


⠓⠕⠏⠑⠀⠋⠁⠊⠞⠓ (hope, faith) 信仰，希望(翻译/Translation) by sandunder

by sandunder



Series: Lucy [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 坏人依然是坏人。马特是英雄同时也是蠢货。弗兰克是蠢货同时也是——唔，你们懂的。骷髅头出动。
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Lucy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524173
Kudos: 1





	⠓⠕⠏⠑⠀⠋⠁⠊⠞⠓ (hope, faith) 信仰，希望(翻译/Translation) by sandunder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [⠓⠕⠏⠑⠀⠋⠁⠊⠞⠓ (hope, faith)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634113) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 



> 译者注：
> 
> *本文是Lucy系列的第五个部分。
> 
> *（本系列整体偏罚夜，但）本部分是没有明确攻受向的罚夜罚。
> 
> *本部分有暴力内容，有主要角色以外的正反派死亡。
> 
> *本部分内容和情绪比较波动，篇幅比较长，暂时切分发出。
> 
> *我不确定我会不会翻完这个系列，所以，欢迎移步AO3阅读原文。
> 
> [hr]

第五部分 ⠓⠕⠏⠑⠀⠋⠁⠊⠞⠓ (hope, faith) 信仰，希望

原文地址：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634113[/url]  
  
原作者：titC

[hr]

[hr]

⠓⠕⠏⠑⠀⠋⠁⠊⠞⠓ (hope, faith) 信仰，希望

天还没有完全亮，露西已经开始用鼻子拱弗兰克光裸的手臂。湿湿凉凉的轻戳轻顶告诉他：好趁街上人不多去散个步了。他叹一口气，翻身下床。马特迷惑地哼一声。弗兰克将床脚厚些的毯子拉起来盖到他身上。伴随一声轻叹，他在毯子下安分下来，即将再次睡过去。好极了。

“带露西出门散个步。”弗兰克低声说，免得把他彻底吵醒。不过他被吵醒也是活该。因为这些早早的唤醒？绝对都是马特的错。露西是在马特这里才形成了天没亮就出去散步的习惯，当马特结束在地狱厨房的夜巡回到家中。

不过话说回来，弗兰克不介意趁着人少活动。他身前，露西在街上小步奔跑；而他终于有点时间来思考。偶尔有慢跑者从他身边越过。垃圾车停在路边收垃圾。没有人来烦他。他的脑子安静不下来，有太多事情纷乱没有头绪——收容中心里的比特犬、扎克被绑架、柯特的警告和马特的承包商案子似乎交汇到一起；如果收容中心暂时安全无事，怎样才能说服马特让他更好地照顾自己；到底要不要正式地让骷髅头重现江湖。

弗兰克说不准这事是他[i][b]想要[/b][/i]抑或是他[i][b]需要[/b][/i]。他对暴力并无不适，但他不是想要放下过往重新开始么？话虽如此，也许暴力现在是他这个人很重要的一部分了，也许一直都是。也许惩罚者一直潜藏在弗兰克·卡索之内，而他的皮特·卡斯提格里奥内的身份文件永远无法抹掉这个特质。有时候，他搞不太清楚他一直以来究竟是什么样子，他变成了什么样子，他永远变回不去了的是什么样子。有时候，他不知道他想要成为什么样子。

但他知道他不必过度纠结。

[hr]  
  
他们回到公寓的时候太阳已经完全升起来了，但马特还在床上小睡。他看起来挺舒坦的，所以弗兰克耸耸肩，往露西的碗里加了点食物，然后躺回床上看他的书：关于路易斯·布莱叶的人生和他留给后世的馈赠。他希望马特并不知道他从图书馆里借的是啥书。过了一阵子，马特翻过身来，从被子下抽出一条手臂，开始在弗兰克的胸口懒散地画圈。弗兰克微笑，一只手放到脑后，鼓起他的二头肌，然后想起来马特看不见的。该死，他这一招一直都很管用，在他和一个看不见的人搞到一起之前。[color=Silver]（*盲文发明者）[/color]

“早安。”马特冲着他的肩膀说。

“早安，睡美人。”

“你没在睡。”

“被你发现了。”弗兰克将书放回地板上，然后推着马特直到他仰面躺在床上。“你身上酸疼么？”那个小混蛋扭了扭身体，然后冲他露出一个大大的笑容。“[i][b]小红[/b][/i]。”

“一点点。”

好吧，那就很可能不止[i][b]一点点[/b][/i]，但还不到[i][b]根本动弹不了但就是不承认[/b][/i]的地步。还好。“我们应该给尼尔森打电话。我们得做计划。”

“唔，可能。”马特的五指在床头桌上摸索，直到摸到手机。他拔下电源，将它搁在他俩之间的床上。“给福吉打电话。”他说。

“嘿，马特！”电话铃响几声之后，尼尔森接了起来。“你今早不进办公室么？”

“砰。”弗兰克吓唬他。

“什么鬼——见鬼，那是弗兰克，对不对？为什么是你在马特的电……不，等一等，别回答这个问题。我并不想知道。”

“我记得你以前老追着问我一箩筐关于我女朋友的问题诶，福吉。”

“因为那时候我还没有跟我的女神住到一起，而你也没有和一个单凭小拇指就可以宰了我的男人搞到一起。”

“你嫉妒了么，尼尔森？”弗兰克问。

“我很肯定玛西可以宰了你，在庭上。”马特说。

“她在庭上想宰谁宰谁，你知道的。她棒呆了。我爱死她了。”

“所以呢？她明明跟我一个样儿嘛。”弗兰克说。

“我恨你们两个，你俩知道不？”尼尔森说。“言归正传，你俩想怎样？”

“上班之前到马特家来一趟，我们得聊聊。”

“哇哦，这句话听起来可真是一点不祥的意味都没有呢。”

“还有，带点那种甜甜圈来，唔？”弗兰克用手指戳马特。“你管那些叫啥来着？”

“胜利贝果。”马特说。

“对，就那个。还挺好吃。”

尼尔森叹气。“胜利贝果应该是尼尔森和默多克专属。你准备跟我分手么，马特？你们不是准备先杀人再埋尸吧，啊？”

“没。那样儿小红会耷拉脸的。”

“哦哦哦哦哦，我能想象默多克式耷拉脸！行吧，我四十五分钟之后到。不许不穿衣服！”尼尔森在挂电话之前额外补了一句。

“你可以不穿衣服。”弗兰克说。“我不介意。”

“我们以前是室友，我不觉得他不想看到的裸男是我。”

“嘿，我不穿衣服的样子看起来很棒的。”

“嘿，那我可没办法知道，是不是？”

弗兰克脱下上衣，确保提醒那个小混蛋他至少能知道弗兰克[i][b]摸起来[/b][/i]很棒的。

[hr]  
  
等到尼尔森敲门的时候，他俩都穿着衣服——为了保护小身板的自尊心。去开门的是马特。而弗兰克忙着倒腾马特噼啪乱响的老旧咖啡机。他得给他弄台新的。等到咖啡机开始发出那种正常的噪音了，弗兰克转身，靠在料理台上盯着尼尔森。

“马特，你男朋友为什么盯着我活像他在盘算如何让我英年早逝？”

“我很肯定他没有。是吧，弗兰克？”

“没有，[i][b]暂时还[/b][/i]没有。你来杯咖啡么，尼尔森？”

“当然。”弗兰克双手抱臂胸前，继续盯着那家伙，想要令他不自在。“嘿，马特。我不得不说，虽说他眼神狠得像要杀人，但他胳膊怪不错的。”什么鬼？这一招对[i][b]尼尔森[/b][/i]奏效？现在？

“是，我知道，小福。你总是说我有找到样子好看的人的天赋。”

“但品格可疑，马特。样子好看但品格可疑的人。最后总对我不太妙。”

马特闻言大笑。弗兰克不得不转过身去继续对咖啡机戳戳点点以防尼尔森看到他的微笑。他还有声誉和形象要维持呢。他拿出三只马克杯，将它们摆到茶几上，将露西推得离甜甜圈盒子远一点，以防它有什么想法。“咖啡没下毒，至少。”弗兰克拿了一杯咖啡递给尼尔森。

“噢，这么着啊：甜甜圈也没下毒。”

“很好。这杯是你的。”弗兰克在沙发上贴着马特坐下。看到杯子上凸起的布莱叶盲文，尼尔森的眉毛挑高了，但弗兰克用凶狠的眼神示意他闭嘴。他用指甲在凸起的盲文上敲了敲给马特提示位置。马特双手拢住马克杯，脸上露出被人背叛的神情。

“我怎么就喝不到咖啡呢？”

“甘菊茶可以放松肌肉，对你更好。”

“矮油。”尼尔森在嘲笑他们，弗兰克很清楚。

“啥都别说，福吉。”马特冲着茶皱眉。哈，他也清楚。

弗兰克展臂揽住他的肩膀。“快点喝，尼尔森。我们还有正事。”

然后他们开始做计划。

[hr]  
  
一天时间加无数电话之后，他们坐在尼尔森默多克及佩吉律师事务所的会议室（地方不大，名字倒是怪长的）里，等待马达妮到来。

“你确定她不会想冲我开枪？”马特摆弄着他的领带。他拽啊拽的，领带比先前更七歪八扭。

“应该不会。”

“这可不是很让人宽心的话啊，弗兰克。”

“如果她轻举妄动，我替你揍她，马特。”凯伦靠在门框上说。

“拜托别这样，玛西会拽着我回HC&B的，如果她听说这间办公室里又是开枪又是揍人的。”[color=Silver]（*DD第二季末尾和第三季里雇佣了福吉的律师事务所）[/color]

“或许我们可以招募玛西给你当保镖。噢，等等，马达妮探员来了。”马特说。

弗兰克抚平小红的领带，同时假装没看见凯伦大大的微笑。尼尔森站起身。马特放在假证物盒子上的手指收紧了。

等到他们都就座，马达妮的目光立刻瞄准了那个盒子。“就是这个？”

她想要伸手去拿，但马特将盒子朝自己的方向收了收。“不止。”

“你这是什么意思，不止？”

“我们一直想搞清楚所有相关的线索：扎克·利伯曼被绑架，弗兰克——[i][b]皮特[/b][/i]工作的收容中心附近失火，马特上个月接的案子……”尼尔森朝窗外瞥了一眼。“我们知道我们很可能都处在监视中，所以我们尽量让事情看起来和平常一样。我们请你过来是因为你以前也来过这里，所以这样至少没有特别可疑的地方。但我们都想要找更多的线索，而且我们的确找到了。”

“我听着呢。”

“你还记得柯蒂斯，对吧？”她点点头。弗兰克继续往下说。“他还在组织退伍军人的聚会。昨天傍晚下班之后，我去参加了他的一场聚会。我有时候会去，你知道吧？以皮特的身份。”马特朝他的方向微微歪了一点点脑袋。他们不会在马达妮面前手牵手，但弗兰克依然看得到，感觉得到。“柯特是第一个警告我小心至高荣誉的人。因为他跟我说过，所以，他们绑架扎克的时候我立刻就认出他们来了。”[color=Silver]（*至高荣誉，über Alles，德文，语言和含义都暗示这个组织的纳粹倾向）[/color]

“他们的事儿我们已经知道了，卡索。”

“呵，还记得布朗克斯区的CVS火灾么，几个礼拜之前？”尼尔森说话的时候身体微微前倾，而马达妮坐得笔直。她不愿流露任何情绪。“我问了个朋友，纽约警探布雷特·马奥尼，想看看他们有没有逮捕相关嫌疑人。他们有。两个小混混，在斗狗场干活。弗兰克工作的动物收容中心就是从那里救出了一批比特犬。而这批比特犬正是收容中心被袭击时的下手目标，也是芯片的来源。”

“那只手机，我在那场袭击后……找到的，大卫·利伯曼破解的，它给了我们更多线索。”马特接着说。“里头的号码跟我代理的承包商有关。他们在竞标时总是输给另一家公司，但那家公司甚至都不符合招标条件。另外，那家公司也是我代理动物收容中心的案子时的对手方。他们想收购和拆除动物收容中心造新办公楼——他们已经买了或者有意购买大量房地产，可迄今为止他们还什么都没开始兴建，哪怕有的地他们都买了两年了。”

“马达妮探员，这些事情都是有关联的。”凯伦说。“我昨天在《纽约公报》的档案室里查了一整天，我也找到了更多线索。都是些小事，可是……看。”她将一个打开的文件夹朝马达妮推过去。“看看这些名字。我请斯泰西·金，《纽约公报》在财务方面的专家，帮忙看过。她说她没看到任何确凿的证明，但所有迹象都显示背后有更大的问题。”

“还有别的吗？”马达妮问。

“我听说了一些事。没什么能作为证据的，但是……”马特这话没说完。“你知道我的身份——我的[i][b]另一个[/b][/i]身份。这些芯片里包含了某些人想得到的信息。它们本来是不该被植入到狗身上的，但把事情分派出去就会发生这样的事儿。这事不像是菲斯克的手笔。这里没有庞大的犯罪帝国，只有不明身份的人招募不成气候的犯罪分子和三流的新纳粹实现他们的目的。他们还企图打入政府机构内部。”

“什么目的？”

“问题就是这个。”

“而答案可能在盒子里？”

“也许。”马特终于将证物盒朝她的方向递过去。

“谢谢你。”马达妮检查了封条，然后将盒子收进包里，用围巾盖住。“我派人盯着利伯曼家，还有你工作的收容中心。你们是否也需要保护呢，佩吉小姐，尼尔森先生？”她有意没有提到马特。

“那样儿会把他们变成靶子。”弗兰克说。

“他们不已经是了么？你觉得他们清楚你们的身份么？”

“我不想有人时刻跟着我。”凯伦说。“那样只会更加招摇。”弗兰克张开嘴，然后又闭上，因为她怒视着他。她的决定由她自己做，他无权置喙。但他免不了会担心，不是么？

“是啊，我也一样。”尼尔森说。

“你俩真的确定么？”

马特皱眉，但什么都没说。他想要开口，弗兰克能看出来他在努力忍住想说的话。但他没开口。他清楚哪些战斗是他赢不了的。有时候。

“我确定。这不是我们头一回被人盯上了，马达妮探员。”

“好吧。”她拿出手机，飞快地发了条信息。“这些事里头，有的是我之前不知道的，有的验证了我先前的担忧。我会尽快彻查，同时找人分析这些芯片。一有消息我就跟你们说。但别做任何蠢事，好么？”马达妮合上文件夹，收进自己包里。“而你，默多克？你别做任何事，任何。”

他们全体起身，送她到门口。马特将手放在门把手上，拦住马达妮。“他们怎样了？”

“他们死不了，默多克。”马达妮说。弗兰克把一只手放在马特背上，她看不见而他感觉得到。“我没有按你的意思办，因为你没有给我理由。于是你做了你的决定。我理解你当时为什么不愿意告诉我。而你现在是在开诚布公地合作了，我很承情。”

她径直离开办公室，免去所有人客套道别的尴尬。弗兰克很肯定，在别的情形下，凯伦会和马达妮成为朋友：她俩都是有了目标就死咬不放一往无前的那种人。弗兰克欣赏她们这一点。

“你觉得她说的是真心话么，她说有消息会告诉我们？”尼尔森问。

“她说那话时不是在撒谎，小福。”马特说。“她是真心的。”

“呵，那就好。”尼尔森搓搓手。“所以刚刚气氛一点都不紧张喏。有没有人想要去喝一杯哇？”

“我不该喝酒。我必须得，你懂的。今晚。”

“那不是你[i][b]必须得[/b][/i]做的事儿，马特。”尼尔森瞥弗兰克一眼。“我也不确定那是你应该做的。”

“你试着阻拦他看看呗，尼尔森。”

“我敢说你有办法阻拦他。”凯伦说。

“呕，不是吧？”尼尔森一脸惊恐。“我需要这些画面出现在我脑子里么？”

“你在肖想我和弗兰克么？福吉，我从来都不知道哇！”

“你还记得你特别喜欢的那些三明治吧？我妈特别给你做的？你从今往后是没份儿了，默多克。”

“你应该跟他们一块儿去。”弗兰克说。“我在附近兜兜。”

“你不跟我们一起啊？”

“不了。”凯伦看起来很失望。“不能把狗留在邻居家一整天，你知道吧？”

“谢谢你。”马特说。

“好了，好了。要是我注意到啥我跟你说，嗯？”

弗兰克捏捏凯伦的手臂（“小心点，弗兰克”），在尼尔森肩膀上打了一拳（“嗷！”），亲吻了马特的额头——特意转过身去背朝着另外两个人。他希望将这个保持在马特和他两个人之间，没有别人，哪怕他们此时的动作无伤大雅。马特懂的，而他也懂得马特，无需他说出口。

不管怎样，他们很快就会再见面。

[hr]  
  
几个小时后，马特找到他，在一家同性恋酒吧的天台上。马特换回了他的黑衣服和黑面罩，但盔甲被他留在家里。

“你没必要过来的。”弗兰克说。

“我想要来。”马特靠在天台的矮围栏上。他俩的胳膊轻轻靠在一起。“有啥麻烦么？”

“之前有人在下头大喊大叫。喝醉了的王八蛋。”弗兰克希望至少扎克长大后不会变成这类王八蛋中的一员。

“他们在喊些啥？”

“老一套。”

“永远都不会变。”

“不会。”弗兰克不知道马特觉没觉得冷。他没在打寒颤。但话说回来他对身体的控制强到可怕。也搞不好他是醉得感觉不到冷。

“你做啥了？”

他做过的事包括问当中看起来年纪大些的男人他有什么毛病，躲开对方笨拙的拳头，将他绊倒。很可能弄断了他一只手腕。弗兰克耸耸肩。“他们走了。我进去，喝了一杯。”

“然后？”

“然后就没啥了。”马特露出一点点微笑，将他的手臂插在弗兰克臂弯里。也许他到底还是[i][b]有[/b][/i]一点点冷。“被几个男的示好。”微笑消失了。“回绝了他们。”

“弗兰克。”马特说。

“唔。”

“回家吧。”

“这里风景好。”

“[i][b]弗兰克[/b][/i]。”

“怎么了？”

“我们不能留露西自个儿待太久。回家吧。”

“为了狗？”

“为了狗。”

弗兰克很肯定下头的街上有人看到两个男人在天台上亲吻，但他们没可能被人认出：天色那么黑，他俩也没在天台上逗留很久。毕竟，露西还等着呢。

[hr]  
  
礼拜六一大早，弗兰克的手机响了。露西被吓得不轻。它直接从床上蹦到地上。他们都还没有完全清醒。弗兰克接起电话的时候，马特冲着天花板微微蹙眉。

“喂。”

“弗兰克，你这边现在能上网么？”是大卫。

“啊？什么事？”

“我给你发个链接。你一定要看看。”

“啥……”弗兰克手机响了一声。

“赶紧看一眼，成么？我等你。”

[i][b]到底什么鬼啊，大卫。[/b][/i]弗兰克点开链接，然后——“噢，我操。”

“怎么了？”马特问。

“有人写了篇博客，关于我们。”

“啥？”

“昨天晚上有人拍了照。”操，弗兰克没想到会这样。“照片不是很清晰，但能看出来有个男的戴着面罩。”

“然后？”

“然后照片里有[i][b]俩[/b][/i]男的。你俩在一家同性恋酒吧楼顶上搂搂抱抱。”大卫说。“话说，你那胡子茬不错，马特。我建议你下一次和弗兰克在公共场合搂搂抱抱的时候把胡子再刮干净点儿，免得人们把你俩弄混了，行么？讲真，莎拉觉得这照片超可爱的，可是——听着，你去读读那博客吧，弗兰克。”

他读了，而且读出了声，给马特听。啊，活见鬼。那篇博客的标题是《夜魔侠：地狱厨房的恶魔展开同性恋情？》。标题之后更加灾难：有人目睹弗兰克教训那群王八蛋，而后又看到他俩在天台上。他的推断是，戴着面罩站在同性恋酒吧天台上亲吻身份不明男子的人即是夜魔侠，[b][i]亦即[/b][/i]为同性恋酒吧仗义出手的大胡子男。

文章下头出现大量揣测：夜魔侠是同性恋？双性恋？他是熊男？另一个男的是谁？这是一夜情还是说夜魔侠有稳定交往对象？他会正式出柜么？有没有谁其实见过夜魔侠只是不知道他的真实身份？他会不会是哪间同性恋酒吧的常客？他只喝苏格兰威士忌么？（评论区里就夜魔侠应该喜欢的酒类展开了激烈的辩论。）[color=Silver]（*熊男，指男同性恋里个头魁梧的人；与之相对，小个子被称为猴男）[/color]

“这事儿其实有点搞笑。”大卫说。

弗兰克不敢苟同。“马达妮会气死的。”

“呵，这也是真的。”

“这事带来危险。”马特说。“人们知道夜魔侠和尼尔森默多克及佩吉律师事务所是有联系的，还有马奥尼警探。我猜杰西卡、卢克和丹尼应该不会有事，可是——噢，操，克莱尔。她也有危险。还有……”

“这全是理论和猜测，马特。他们什么证据都没有。”

“可还是有人能利用这个对付我们。”马特坐直身体。“我得给福吉打电话，还有凯伦，还有……”

“我们会的。但我们应该先好好想想，是不是？做好计划。”弗兰克拍拍床。露西跳上来，坐到马特腿上。

“可是……”马特的肩膀垂下去一点点。他开始心不在焉地抚摸露西，手指抚过它的项圈和狗牌。他喜欢上头的布莱叶盲文。好极了。

“我来给马达妮打电话。”弗兰克跟大卫说。“她应该派多些人盯着你们四个，以防万一。别出事，好么？”

“我们会的。噢，李奥还有话要讲。”

“嗨，弗兰克！”

“嗨，小姑娘。”

“我能给你当伴娘么？”

这话让马特微笑起来，虽然他努力通过和露西玩耍来掩饰。掩饰不太成功哟。

[hr]  
  
而马达妮当然已经得知博客的事儿了。

“照片里其实看不到什么，除了弗兰克的背影和一张蒙着面的脸。但这依然不是什么好事情。你俩这是中什么邪会想到——我跟你们说了低调点！”

“我什么都没做。”马特说。

“听着，过去了的事没法挽回。”弗兰克能看到马特皱起眉头，能感觉到他身侧，马特的肌肉越绷越紧。弗兰克无比清楚，一个焦虑的马特对谁都不是好事。“马达妮，你有找到什么线索么？”

“没什么新的线索，但我们证实了你们先前提出的一些怀疑。”

“马达妮探员。”马特开口。

“嗯？”

“更多人需要贴身保护。不单单是利伯曼一家。”

“尼尔森先生和佩吉小姐拒绝了我们的保护。”

“现在危险系数比之前更高，不单单是来自你现在正在调查的人或者事。夜魔侠……有很多仇家，也有很多人所尽知的关联人，不单单是凯伦和福吉。”

“他还有个男朋友，默多克。”她在逗他，弗兰克能从她的声音里听出来。但马特一点笑意都没有。“听着，我的人手也有限，况且我们在找的人十之八九并没有盯上夜魔侠。我们会继续监视你工作的动物收容中心；他们多半还不知道芯片已经到了我们手上，而且，他们为什么想拿到芯片依然是个迷。大卫·利伯曼是公职人员，也是检举不法行为的人，不管是作为国安局专家还是高水平黑客，他都是目标对象。我可以再拨几个探员出来，但没可能覆盖你以两个身份接触过的所有人，而你两个身份目前都有大把理由成为目标对象。”

马特叹气。“我知道。”

弗兰克知道他心里在想啥：他在想会有人设法追猎所有曾经和夜魔侠有过联系的人以期找到他的恋人。他在想现在夜魔侠不单单是与司法系统有些关联的义警，同时还是个活生生的人，有弱点可以攻击。他在想有些时候他忘记遮掩行藏。他在想有些事情让他犯蠢，让他忘记了威胁的存在。

他知道马特心里的念头。因为弗兰克自己也是过来人。

“我们会设法应付的，马达妮。”

“这可不是什么让人宽心的话，特别是从你们俩的嘴里说出来。”

那怎么办呢。[i][b]她[/b][/i]也只能设法应付呗。

[hr]  
  
马特坚持给凯伦还有尼尔森打电话，但对于联系他提到的其他人则有所迟疑。

“福吉来打更好。”他说。

“为什么？”

“他，呃……是他们的律师。”马特吞吞吐吐，弗兰克也没再追问。总有一天，他得拜访尼尔森，讯问他。温和地。

“行吧。嘿，我该去照顾那些比特犬了。要不要一起？”也许跟狗狗们一起玩一个下午对他会有好处，可以让马特的心思，他俩的心思，不惦记着那些破事。

[hr]  
  
其实没啥好处。

“天堂生活出了状况？”看着马特坐在一口箱子上无精打采地扔球，娜叶问。

“没。”弗兰克将篷布的四角往下压，娜叶绑上绳索将篷布系牢。

“那么，”过了一会儿，她再次开口，“那些芯片有用么？”

“我们会知道的。”

“皮特。”

“嗯。”

“[i][b]皮特[/b][/i]。”她戳了戳弗兰克的胸膛。“我知道你有很多事没说。没关系。我看到你的特工朋友在周围布置了监视的人手。我知道芯片背后还有更多事儿，这里被袭击的背后还有更多事儿。如果你现在还不能跟我说，我尊重你的决定。但别把我们挡在外头，好么？如果有任何事是卡莉或者我能做的……”

弗兰克解开捆住蓬布的绳结，重打一次。他不想直面她。

“那天晚上你在这里，拉维安然无恙，他们也没能把狗偷走。他们没能把任何一条狗偷走。”

“听着，马达妮不是我朋友，好么？”

娜叶摇摇头。“当然，行吧。”她面带担忧，但她没有坚持，而是转而跟他说她求租公寓时遇到的各种奇葩故事。他在适当的时机回以合适的单音节，并且保证她搬家的时候他会去帮忙搬东西。像个正常人一样。他不确定她有被蒙过去。

就在娜叶结束了她对公寓租金价格的一通抱怨的时候，院子里，马特站起身，歪过头。那些狗也中止了玩耍。

“怎么了？”随着她的左顾右盼，娜叶的辫子嗖嗖地忽而甩到左，忽而甩到右。弗兰克看向马特。后者在片刻之后似乎放松了一点点。那些狗也继续打闹成一团。

“呵。这些狗今天怪怪的。”娜叶说。

“嗯。”

“要找我就去手术室里头，嗯？”

弗兰克点点头，看着她离开。他不知道卡莉和娜叶猜到多少，以及，不知情到底是比知情更危险抑或更安全。他朝马特走过去，一只手放到他下背上。“嘿。”弗兰克说。

“嘿。”

“有枪声？”

“嗯。但离得不是很近。不在我们旁边。”马特听着周围的动静，头微微扭动。“我们不该留在这里。”

“这里本来就是个靶子，不管我们在或者不在。”

“我们，我在，这里更危险。我今晚会出去。”

“那最好可别让马达妮知道。”但一旦马特做了决定，你大概是拦不住他的。“需要帮忙么？”

马特摇头。这是在说[i][b]不需要[/b][/i]还是[i][b]我不知道该怎么办[/b][/i]，弗兰克说不好。但马特的手指找到了他的手指，并且弗兰克紧紧抓住。所以，他会在这里的。跟马特一起留意照顾别人。留意照顾马特。

[hr]  
  
事情发生的时候，弗兰克人在圣艾格尼丝。

他陪着马特和露西走到他和凯伦还有尼尔森碰面吃早餐的咖啡店，然后留下他们去聊他们律师那些事，他自己则去孤儿院度过礼拜一的早上。他喜欢在那里工作。在那里工作让他觉得他做了点有益的事情，对那些孩子们而言。他觉得他让世界有了改变。他依然努力避开他们，因为他们都失去了父母，而弗兰克，他失去了……呵。所以他都挑孩子们在学校里的时间点去。有时候，把要修的东西修好之后，他会和玛吉聊一聊。

他的手机响起的时候，他正在跟一台年代悠久且坚韧不拔的热水器作斗争，所以，等到他终于将它从架子上卸下来放到新热水器旁边之后他才去查看手机。差不多十分钟里，尼尔森给他留了三条消息，凯伦留了五条。见鬼，这是发生什么事了？大多数电话他都没听到，因为他忙着吐槽咒骂那台破玩意儿和狠命敲打不肯下来的螺丝。

为什么马特一个电话都没给他打？

他听了第一条留言，然后是第二条。然后他给凯伦拨电话。

“弗兰克！噢我的天哪你看见他了吗？”

“什么？”

“他不见了我们没办法——”

“慢点说。发生什么事了？”他开始动手把工具往工具箱里收。“我没把留言全听完。”

“我们办公室有炸弹。”弗兰克松手，锤子掉到一堆螺丝钉上。“马特，他——他闻到爆炸物的味道。我们逃了出去。福吉和我……”她抽噎了一下。

“你现在在哪，凯伦？”

“福吉给布雷特打了电话。我们现在和他在一起。他们已经封锁了这个街区，而且我们有布雷特在。可是马特……”他听到急急的脚步声，她周围环境的声音变轻了。“抱歉，这里很多警察。”

“他在哪？”弗兰克的关注点收窄了。血液在他颅骨内搏动。他手上散发着金属的味道。

“我不知道。我本来是希望他去找你了。”

“没有。”弗兰克用力关上工具箱，抬头看见玛吉站在门口。

“他当时……他把露西交给我们，自己掉头又冲进去了。他说里头还有人，他说时间还够。好些人从里头出来了，可是马特……福吉在拼命给他打掩护，可是我不知道……弗兰克，我……”凯伦开始大口喘气。她害怕了。

“我这就来，好么？我这就来。”他挂掉电话。

“我听说炸弹的事了。”玛吉说。“还听说没人受伤。是真的么？”

“他把别人救出来了。”

“那[i][b]他自己[/b][/i]呢？”弗兰克没说话。玛吉的双眼微微睁大了。“你必须得去，当然。”

“对不起。这间浴室还得过一阵子才能恢复使用了。”

“别管浴室了。”她拦住他，一只小但是坚定如铁的手放在他胸口。“皮特。”

“嗯。”

“带他回来。”

希望这东西，弗兰克心想，既美妙又可怕。他记得他曾经习惯拥有希望，拥有信仰，拥有家庭。他没有办法抓牢它们。他[i][b]失去[/b][/i]了所有。但他学会了让人为此付出代价。“女士。”他说。

玛吉抽开手。他离开了圣艾格尼丝。

[hr]

建筑还在原地，但他们办公室原来所在的地方现在是个大洞。该死。这座建筑可能得拆掉。他没花多久就找到了凯伦和尼尔森。他俩跟一名警探在一起，而且弗兰克认得他。马奥尼，呵。正派人，好警察。他将兜帽拉起来，以防大胡子还不能完全掩盖他的面貌。

“有消息么？”弗兰克努力放缓他的声音，但他音调还是比平时更高些。

“还没有，皮特。这位是马奥尼警探，福吉的朋友。布雷特，这位是皮特·卡斯提格里奥内，马特的男朋友。”马奥尼有点狐疑地打量着他。弗兰克朝他快速点了个头，然后弯下腰抚摸露西。他可不需要马奥尼发现他的真实身份。不是现在。

“很抱歉，卡斯提格里奥内先生。我们目前还没有任何消息，但这并不表示……”

“嗯。我懂。”

站在那个警察背后的尼尔森停止了在手机上的戳戳点点，冲弗兰克摇摇头。所以尼尔森的电话他也没接。至少电话没有直接被转到语音留言，所以手机应该还没有被毁。“布雷特，他不可能是被爆炸殃及了，对不对？我们跑出去的时候是[i][b]笔直[/i][/b]出去的；他看不见，可他也懂得不能再掉头回去的，你知道吧？”

另一个警察走到马奥尼身边，递过去一个塑料的袋子，里头有根折叠的白色盲杖。“长官。”他说。“我们在一楼找到这个，在大门附近。”

“见鬼。福吉，你记得你们跑出去的时候他有弄丢这个么？”

“我不知道。”尼尔森说。“我们呃，嗯，呵。当时：我们进去。露西开始叫。我们看到有什么东西在凯伦的办公桌上闪啊闪。我们就跑出来了。事情太快，有点记不清。”

“呵呵。这导盲犬还接受过搜寻爆炸物的训练，嗯？”

“我们不清楚它接受过哪些训练。听着，布雷特，我们跟你说过了，那个一闪一闪的大玩意儿看起来一点都不像是有人给我们送了块馅饼过来，你知道吧？”

“你们是不是还看见上头有个奇大无比的计时器？周围是不是还有激光纵横交错？”凯伦皱眉。但这警探的话没错。他们编的故事显然只是个故事。“我又不蠢，你知道吧。有些事情你们没跟我说。现在还没有。”

“布雷特……”

“省省吧。其他人说是一个蒙面人顺着消防梯上去让他们撤离。这个人大半身都躲在墙后头。没人能看得特别真切，但是好几个人提到他们认为那是夜魔侠。他跟他们说有燃气泄露，需要赶紧撤离。”

“燃气泄漏？”

“如果你说燃气泄漏而不是有炸弹，人们争相逃命相互踩踏的几率会低得多。听着，你们的律所跟他有过合作，对不对？”尼尔森跟凯伦交换一个眼神，点点头。“着啊。所以，你们今天是跟他有会面安排么，律师们？”无人作答。马奥尼叹了口气。“有没有可能默多克是跟他一起逃出去了？”

“我不知道，布雷特。”

弗兰克再次看了看楼房上的大洞，然后看着马特救下的人群。凯伦和尼尔森是第一批逃出去的，他俩隔爆炸的距离够远够安全，但其他人看起来则有些炮弹休克症的症状。有人触摸着耳朵，仿佛炸弹爆炸的时候他们所在距离近到撕裂了鼓膜。周围有不少救护车，但他目力所及看不到有生命危险的紧急情况。也许严重的死伤者已经被送离现场了，但他觉得不像是那样。这里不像是处在死亡的阴影下。就连媒体的人看起来都不是特别激动。也许事情对他们来说不够诱人。流的血不够多。

但是那层楼的人——也许还有其他楼层的人——本来会伤亡惨重。如果马特爆炸时在现场附近，在最好的情况下，此刻他正在遭遇耳鸣，足够让他毫无自保能力。该死的殉道者。

“我得走了。”弗兰克跟凯伦说。

“卡斯提格里奥内先生，你能把你的联系方式留给我们么？“马奥尼问。

弗兰克耸耸肩。“当然。你们找到任何线索了就跟我说。”他把动物收容中心的地址和电话号码留给马奥尼，然后将凯伦拉到一边。“听着。我要去，你知道的。你能照顾露西一阵子么？”

“你要去干嘛？”

“找到他。”为他复仇，如果事情真到那一步的话。

“弗兰克……”

“拜托。”

“好吧。可是……安全回来，弗兰克。”

“我会的。”

凯伦摇摇头，在他离开前拽住他，张开双臂拥抱他，紧紧地。她的香水味那么熟悉，即使是在所有的尘埃以及恐惧诱发的刺鼻汗水之下。弗兰克闭眼一秒钟，朝尼尔森点点头，然后离开。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克首先去了马特的公寓。一切都跟他们今早离开时一模一样。公寓里看不到马特的影子，但他的痕迹无处不在：留在水槽里的盲文杯子，床头桌上厚厚的祈祷书，挂在椅背上的玫瑰念珠。弗兰克一把抄起念珠，装进口袋。

他坐在沙发上，盯着外头的广告牌。无巧不巧，广告牌上闪过的广告是通过耶稣获得平静。[i][b]不是每个人都能通过耶稣获得平静，混账东西们。[/i][/b]他拿出他的手机。上头有一条尼尔森发来的短信：[i][b]马特的手机也找到了。依然没有他本人的线索。[/i][/b]该死。他给大卫打电话。

“嘿，老兄，你没事吧？”

“嘿。”弗兰克说，“听着，我需要你的本事。”

“当然，只管说。你听起来，唔。出什么事了？”

“马特的办公室被人安了炸弹。”

“噢，该死！他怎——”

“我不知道。他把别的人都救了出去，但他自己失踪了。你能找到他么？”

“我可以试试他手机，或许？”

“不行。他们在办公室里找到了他的手机。你能不能用你当初找到我的办法？分析他的步态，看看他有没有在哪里出现？”

“呃。我可以试试。我得需要他走路的视频，但是那个……呃……算了，那个我能搞到的。但这个会花时间，弗兰克。我会尽量抓紧办，但我现在是上班时间，不能够调动太多资源。”他听到噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音，还有轮子滚过地板的声音。大卫喜欢用带轮子的椅子。“我会试试别的法子，查查医院记录，诸如此类的。”

“嗯，好。谢了。”

“哎，弗兰克。”

“嗯。”

“我们会找到他的，好么？你要保重，这样他回来的时候能找到[i][b]你[/i][/b]，你听到我说的没？”

“做你的事情就行。我自然会做我的事。”

大卫在电话另一头叹气。没等他有机会再说话，弗兰克挂掉电话。总之，大卫需要时间，但他并没有。弗兰克最后一次环顾公寓，将一切铭记在他记忆里，然后小心地关上门，没有转身回顾。他有侦察工作要做。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克开车去了他在皇后区廉价租下的仓库，花了几个小时在里头检查他的枪支弹药。东西看上去都可用。他在动物收容中心是有一点点储备的，但他想要做足准备。准备好发生任何事。他把东西装上面包车，查看地图。他的第一站是布鲁克林的一间小破酒吧。马特提到过他听说那是至高荣誉的集会点。他们不该让马达妮负责这事儿的。他们——[i][b]弗兰克[/i][/b]——本该直接处理掉他们的。去他妈的皮特·卡斯提格里奥内，去他妈的假身份，去他妈的低调行事。几把枪插进后腰的枪套里，一支匕首插进固定在踝部的刀鞘内。他穿上迷彩外套，走进酒吧。有份参与绑架扎克的人一个都没跑掉，所以应该没人认得他。但若是有人认出他来了……呵，那可真是坏运气。他们的。

“有什么散啤酒随便上。”弗兰克对酒保说。他坐在吧台前，等着那些打量着他的王八蛋里头有人过来盘查他。他没有等很久。

“你是生面孔呵。”平头，脖子上有卍字纹，纹身显示海军陆战队的某个营，但这个军营编号压根儿不存在。操*你*妈的假士兵。弗兰克的扳机指痒痒的。

“嗯。”

“你来这儿干啥？”

“啤酒。”

“没问题，哥们儿。”弗兰克想让他这句[i][b]哥们儿[/i][/b]连牙齿一起吞回去。平头指指他自己的脖子。“看见没？”

“看到了。”

“我们这里不欢迎该死的犹太人，搞*屁*眼儿的，或者戴头巾的。”

“懂了。”

“很好。”平头上上下下地打量他，给他行了个歪形歪状的军礼，回了自己那桌。

“我们这边都是小圈子，关系紧密。”酒保说。

“挺好。”

酒保留下他，去招呼另一头的几个家伙，但弗兰克能感觉到视线落在他身上。他握着他的啤酒，等他们继续谈话。等他们忘记他。他看着墙上狗的照片。比特犬。照片下头有些廉价奖杯。他抄起被人留在他旁边高脚凳上的报纸，又点了一杯啤酒。他想要掏枪将他们全都直接撂倒，但他不能够。他不能够，现在还不行。

终于，他的忍耐有了回报。

平头的手机响了，他就坐在原地接起电话。在他眼里，弗兰克已经变成了背景的一部分。他说了一些是、行、好。等他把手机放回外套口袋的时候，弗兰克能从吧台背后的镜子里看见他脸上巨大的笑容。

“嘿，兄弟们。我这有消息。好消息。”另一个纳粹王八蛋催促他赶紧说。“还记得那个律师么？”

“那个瞎子，老大想要弄死的？我操，当然。他们搞定他了？”

“他们搞定他了。”弗兰克有哪里跟之前不一样了。他可以感觉到他的心跳慢下来。“他再也不会来烦我们了。”

就这一句话。弗兰克一口气饮下啤酒，将空杯子拍在吧台上，站起身。那些混账王八蛋并没有看他，直到他站到他们桌子旁边。

“你们知道吧，”他的声音是看似漫不经心的低沉，“根本没有什么第五坦克营。”

“嘿，哥们儿，怎么……”平头闭上嘴，因为弗兰克将一把枪的枪膛狠狠砸在他脖子的刺青上，用另一把枪一枪撂倒了酒保。他的枪口对着先前跟酒保交谈的两个王八蛋。他们僵在原地，举起双手。

“你们动一动试试呗。来啊，给我个理由。”弗兰克这样子很鲁莽，他也知道。对方人数占优势，枪支数十之八九也占优势；而他唯一的优势是他什么都不在乎。

“嘿，哥们，你这是发什么疯？”

“你跟我说你老大是谁，我给你个痛快。”平头的手在桌子下悄悄摸索。弗兰克直接一枪将桌子射穿。子弹连平头的手一起射穿了。真不好意思呵。

接下来，场面一片混乱。平头躺在地上，身边洒着细碎的木屑。他捂着他受伤的手掌惨叫。有人扔了张椅子。弗兰克闪身躲过，朝手往衣服里伸去掏家伙的一个家伙开枪。另一个人潜行到吧台后，找到一把来复枪。弗兰克的脑袋一秒钟前所在的地方，木屑横飞。他给了某个王八蛋一记冷拳，用他作为肉盾。对方停止了射击。

“你们的老大在哪？”

“你是个死人了，老兄。”来复枪的双手在抖。

弗兰克微笑。“真实情况你想都想不到哩。”他将枪口戳进肉盾后背。“你觉得[i][b]你[/i][/b]现在有几成活？”哎哟，肉盾现在吓尿了。弗兰克后撤一步，以免站在尿渍里。“哪里。”

“快跟他说！跟他说！”

所有人都维持着沉默。弗兰克将枪伸到肉盾侧腰和手臂之间，开枪命中来复枪的躯干，然后枪重新抵在肉盾脊椎上。“你觉得下半辈子尿失禁怎么样？站都站不起来呢？呵？还是你觉得不如一死？”平头的惨叫已经变成了微弱的呻吟。他流失的血液太多。“你以为你够硬，呵。你以为你是个硬核玩意儿，呵。你根本不是玩意儿。”

现在还有三个人站着，外加肉盾。两个人有枪，一个人有刀。没事，没事。他有过更低的胜算。他以前赢了那些人。他现在会赢这些人。

“亨茨角！”肉盾说。“拐角——维尔纳大街和马尼达街的拐角，就在垃圾场的前面。求你！”

一炉，两炉。以角换分。

他准头一向都很好。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克在洗手间洗掉他脸上的血迹。收集情报变成了复仇行动。以血还血：他们活该。

他开车回到动物收容中心，从后门进去，以防办公室里还有人没走，然后顺消防梯进了自己的公寓。这里也一样：这里也有太多太多东西令他的头开始疼，就在还嵌着子弹的地方。露西的碗。靠在墙上的一根白色盲杖。他走进卫生间，两把牙刷也在嘲弄他。他一掌将它们挥到地上，盯着他的脸。但那不是他的脸。那是皮特的。而他已经不是皮特。其实他从来都不真正是皮特，不是么？他知道他必须要做的事情。

他拿出剪刀，还有剃须刀。他把所有变得过于柔软的东西都剪掉，于是，一刀一刀地，惩罚者的脸重新露出来。

这会是他们这辈子看到的最后的面孔。最后一张。

[hr]  
  
等他在浴室里的事儿办完了，弗兰克从木地板下头拿出他的防弹背心。骷髅头盯着他，他盯着骷髅头。[i][b]好久不见。[/i][/b]他心想。他穿上防弹背心，在外面罩了一件运动衫，然后想起他口袋里的玫瑰念珠。他的手指捻过念珠，直到他摸到了十字架。十字架上是凸起的小点而不是耶稣像。他没办法和马特一样用指尖读出它们的含义，但他学会了用眼睛阅读盲文。一边是[i][b]希望[/i][/b]，另一边是[i][b]信仰[/i][/b]。弗兰克一样都没有。他将玫瑰念珠缠到手臂上，紧紧地，这样它不会滑动，这样他能感觉到它的存在。没有虚假的希望，没有信仰。他是惩罚者。他是死亡。死亡绘在他胸口，死亡握在他手中。

他准备好了。

[hr]  
  
第一眼瞥过去，这个地方看起来空荡无人。弗兰克开车从门口经过，将面包车停在远处，不至于被人留意到。他希望卡莉会看到他留的字条。他说他把车开走了，也说了如果车没回去的话该往哪儿找。他不觉得自己会回去。这地方看起来空荡无人，没错，可这里就跟他们关押扎克的房子一样留有蛛丝马迹。新到跟这一带不搭调的汽车。卫星接收器。完好到可疑的窗子。屋顶上的金属反光。弗兰克拿出目镜。他猜得没错：天台上有持枪的警卫。

呵，他们就是他的第一批目标。

他塞到玫瑰念珠珠子下头的十字架滑了出来。他握着它握了片刻，感觉到上头凸起的小点。他不能靠触摸读盲文，而马特可以。马特生前可以。[i][b]希望[/i][/b]，弗兰克记得上头的字，[i][b]信仰。[/i][/b]马特会在祈祷时握着念珠。他会亲吻十字架。他有时候夜里也戴着它，假装他半夜醒来时手指头没有和念珠缠在一起。弗兰克抬头看向天台。马特再也没办法那样了。而这些人——他们得为此付出代价。

弗兰克不再在乎这件事背后有什么天大的阴谋。他们从他身边夺走了马特——他们杀了他，而弗兰克会拿走他们的命。一个一个来，每人一颗子弹。骷髅头会是他们这辈子最后看到的影像。他将十字架塞回到念珠下，将上头苍白空洞的[i][b]希望[/i][/b]和苍白空洞的[i][b]信仰[/i][/b]再次藏起来，最后一次检查他的武器。小红不在这里说不准杀人。他不在这里说每个人都值得第二次机会。

他踩着垃圾桶爬上窗台，然后上到天台——没有人阻拦他。他掏出枪——还是没有人阻拦他。夜色已经开始降临，但没关系，夜色正好充当他的掩护。这里没有人习惯和夜色为伍，只有人习惯和死亡为伍。一炉——正中两眼之间。两炉——命中脖子。第三个人试图从背后扑过来。弗兰克微笑。以角换分。他割了对方喉。鲜血喷他一身，但这感觉很好。这感觉就是他本来的样子。一架浑身浴血的杀戮机器。

他还枪入套，走向天台的出入口。惊喜来了，王八蛋们。

里头跟他预想的差不多：办公室，笔记本电脑，工作间，电脑零件到处都是。还有更多的警卫。弗兰克没给他们反应时间；他蹑手蹑脚走到他们身后，刀捅进他们后脖子。叫都没人叫一声。他找到了一口放武器的柜子，毫不客气地自取了些手榴弹、烟雾弹和子弹。还有，嘿，军队级别的护耳装备。他戴上护耳装备，心里一点儿都没去想着马特。

正在他准备离开武器柜的时候，有人放声求助。他们发现了倒地的警卫。军靴沉重地踩踏着地板。震动通过他脚底传过来。刺眼的灯光瞬间齐明。他得首先从柜子里头出去。前面四米多又是一扇门。他蹲下身往外窥看——他们在往前走。他用尽力气往走廊里扔了一颗烟雾弹，往前开枪，然后跑过去。

他一个翻身躲到墙后头，落地的时候一边手腕承受了巨大的冲击，与此同时，对方的子弹将门打了个稀烂。他拔下一颗手榴弹的撞针，将手榴弹朝他们扔过去，护住头。[i][b]砰。[/i][/b]玻璃碎裂。而他站起身，冲出去。他在坎大哈曾经单枪匹马挑了一整支敌军小队，所以，这些三流的雇佣兵？他们阻挡不了他。他们都不会知道他们的敌人是谁，直到烟雾消散他们能看到骷髅头。

一炉，两炉：什么都没有，只有枪声，因为耳塞而显得沉闷；到处都是烟雾，子弹所及之处墙上泥灰飞溅；火焰、火药、鲜血、尿液和死亡的气味。弗兰克继续往前，一个房间一个房间地扫荡；他身后，整个走廊上到处都是尸体、空弹匣和卡壳的枪支。也许他们曾经尖叫，当他们的肚子被他剖开，当他们的伙伴被他屠杀。弗兰克不在乎。他对这世界充耳不闻。这世界只剩下死亡、死亡还是死亡。这是他脑子里唯一的词汇，在他颅骨四壁回荡。

他大步往前，一扇门接一扇门接一扇门，没有任何事或者任何人阻拦他。他的大腿外侧在疼。他飞快地低头，看到他在流血。但不严重，目前还不是问题。他抛下他手上现在端着的来复枪。这是他从一个死掉的王八蛋手里夺过来的，并且在另一个王八蛋身上清空了里头的子弹。

还剩最后一扇门。它通往楼梯。他一个人都没看见。但，以防万一，他取出一边耳塞。

“卡索。”他听到有人叫。该死。马达妮。“讲真我倒是一点也不惊讶。别开枪，是我上来了。”

“你在这里干嘛？”她身着防弹衣，手握武器。

“我们也收到了情报，而且不是靠着在新纳粹聚集地酒吧里搞大屠杀拿到的。一楼安全了。你楼上有留活口么？”他耸耸肩。“好吧。嘿，你在流血。”上下打量他之后，马达妮补了一句。

“你怎么知道是我？”

“我说过了，情报。”弗兰克看向她身后：她的人绷紧了弦，但凡他有异动就准备将他就地射杀。“你们可以退下了。”她回头说。有几个人迟疑了一会儿，但最终还是垂下枪。弗兰克收到了他们的信号，他很承情：慢慢地，他蹲下身，将手上的来复枪放到地板上，枪口冲着没人的方向。但他还不打算举起双手。

“你找到他了么？”弗兰克问。

马达妮摇摇头。“我们找到了很多人，但头目不在里头。”

“默多克。你有找到默多克么？”

“他怎么了？”弗兰克没办法把那句话说出来，所以他什么都没说。马达妮转身朝向她的队伍，吩咐他们清空二楼。等到他们都散开了，她逼着弗兰克在楼梯上坐下。“他怎么了。默多克怎么了，弗兰克。开口，跟我说。”

“他们。”不，他没办法说出来。“他的办公室，炸弹爆炸了。”这句话不打紧。这句话他说得出口。他低头看着自己的双手。他的指甲下头有血，他的掌纹里也有血。他开始将干涸的血渍往下剥。

“我知道，但他们没有在现场找到任何尸首。尼尔森说默多克把所有人都救了出来，然后消失了。你觉得是他们抓走了他？”

“酒吧里的那群人。他们说。”有些顽固的血渍不肯掉。他更用力地揉擦。

“他们说不定是撒谎。”

“他当时肯定离得很近。爆炸肯定……”他冲一边耳朵挥挥手。“你知道的。”

在那之后，马达妮保持了沉默。

过了一会儿，一个人从上头下来，说那层楼已经搜过了，没活口。然后他盯着弗兰克看，仿佛他完全搞不懂弗兰克这个人。马达妮吩咐他们开始收拾尸体和清点证据。弗兰克继续搓他手上的干涸血渍。

“我们分析了芯片。”她说。管他呢。他不在乎。“芯片里有地图。计划。代码……他们准备渗透，在整个大纽约区的水源和食物源头里投毒，所以才会选择亨茨角作为据点。他们下一步就是攻击通信网络。”干掉的血渍跟小红以前的盔甲一个颜色。它们纷纷落在他脚下。“所以他们才收购水管和网络线缆附近或者上头的楼房。”

“我不在乎，马达妮。”

“我在乎。我该把你逮起来的，可你又一次撞到国安局的行动里头来，而且有份帮忙阻止他们。”

“我不在乎。”基本上，他只在乎他没来得及在马达妮的人之前清空一楼。这让他的任务不完整。没完成。他的拳头痒痒的，虽然他已经弄掉了上头的血渍。但也许他是需要让上头染上点新鲜血，对不对？也许[i][b]那个[/i][/b]才是原因。

又一名探员上楼来跟马达妮说话。她的视线投向弗兰克胸口。看到骷髅头，她的双眼睁大了一些，但她没对这事儿多嘴。“我们有些发现你该来看看。暗门。”

也许暗门后头就是他要找的新鲜血。弗兰克尾随着他们下去。

他们在暗门周围留了撞击的空间。但这种门撞是撞不开的，要么得上C4，要么得上电子专家。“打开它。”马达妮说。

他们选择了C4。弗兰克没有去想他们在尼尔森默多克和佩吉律师事务所里用的是什么。他根本不愿意想，什么都不愿意想。等到尘埃落定，马达妮派了四个人进去侦察。她不肯让弗兰克进去。里头有人喊叫，有枪声，然后，马达妮递给他一只耳塞，让他也能听到里头的动静。

[i][b]……有铁证！

是啊，极客组的人会爱死这个。

又一个！

他已经被制服了。

我操，这里发生过什么？

该死，灯灭了！

什么——

马达妮探员？[/i][/b]

“汇报。”

[i][b]我们找到几个昏迷的警卫，还有一些搞电脑的，都被捆在暖气片上，用的是……胶带？

我们这什么鬼都看不清，但是——哎哟。[/i][/b]

马达妮又派了一队人进去找配电箱和开灯。

[i][b]该死，有人过来了！

操，我的手电筒！[/i][/b]

更多枪声，更多喊叫。弗兰克从一名探员手里夺过一把手电筒，跑步进去。因为里头有死亡，里头有新鲜血液。没有其他理由。

[i][b]卡索进去了。他是我们这边的，别冲他开枪。[/i][/b]他耳边，马达妮在说。他不在乎。

然后他找到了他们。两名探员将一个人摁在地上，另一名探员靠在墙上，伸手按着自己肩膀，试图通过呼吸平复疼痛。被他们按住的那个人——马特活着。马特还活着。

而弗兰克，他僵在原地。

“放他起来。”马达妮说。“那是他们的人质。”等到他们松开压着马特的手，马特又试图攻击他们。很显然，他听不到他们说话。“弗兰克。”马达妮说。他发现自己又能动了。

他推开探员，走到马特背后，拥他在怀，禁锢住他的双臂并且希望自己用的力气没有大到令小红疼但是大到小红能够认出他来。马特的衣服上都是血。他在喘鸣。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，而且惊惶。弗兰克的胸口紧得仿佛有一整座楼压在了[i][b]他[/i][/b]身上。但是马特——马特还[i][b]活着[/i][/b]，试图踢打，试图用头锤挣脱。他力气微弱，疲惫。他的动作越来越慢。弗兰克用脸颊去蹭马特的脸，但想起来他已剃掉了胡子。他的大脑突然间过载。他怎样才能让他明白战斗已经结束？他低头看着他横在马特腹部的双臂。啊……有了。这样应该有戏。

马特累到现在弗兰克可以凭一条手臂制住他双手，然后，弗兰克用牙齿将玫瑰念珠下的小十字架掏出来。一旦十字架露出来，他摇晃着十字架将它垂放到马特手掌里，让它触碰他的手指，而马特——他紧紧抓住它。等到他的手指找到了那些（[i][b]希望，信仰[/i][/b]），他瘫软下来。弗兰克接住他，扶着他坐倒在地。

马达妮在耳麦里说着话。其他探员全都双眼微微大睁。但弗兰克一点儿都不在乎。马特还活着，他还没有松开十字架。

“弗兰克？”

“是我，小红。你听不到我说话，是不是？”马特空着的手轻拍着他自己的头。他在慢慢地出血。他没多久之前刚刚挨过打，脑袋肯定都还肿着的。特别是先前还有过爆炸……该死。

“弗兰克，我以为……他们说你……这是你么？我没办法……”他冲他耳边挥挥手。“听力总是一会儿有一会儿没有。”见鬼，他的脸，他是在哭么？他是在笑么？他的呼吸也不正常，有点不对头。

“你受伤了么？你有哪里受伤了么？”马特的眼睛翻上去。弗兰克低头看向他胸口，将他破破烂烂的外套拨开。啊——不。不。“他中枪了。他中枪了。”

侦察小队。先前有过枪声。弗兰克抬头看向侦察小队。其中一个人后退一步，另一个举起双手摇头。“[i][b]你们[/i][/b]。”弗兰克已经站了起来。他要用他两只手杀了他们，要感觉到他们的脖子在他手底下啪地折断，还要——他没法子往前走。

他低头。马特的手指还抓着玫瑰念珠。他动不了，走不开。然后，马达妮将他往后推。到处都是急救人员。有一个想要检查他的腿。弗兰克趔趄一步，跌坐在一张摇晃的办公椅上。声音，颜色，气味，一时间全都涌回来。闻起来是鲜血的味道。是死亡的味道。围着马特的急救人员并不着急，他们的动作慢慢的，摇着头，也没有大喊大叫。他们没有喊叫。弗兰克会杀了那支侦察小队。

“马达妮。放开我。”

“不。”

弗兰克还是站起身来。医护人员摔倒在地。一名探员端起佩枪瞄准弗兰克。“动手啊，小子，扣扳机啊。”[i][b]给我一个理由，给我一个杀你的理由。[/i][/b]他的手伸向他后腰的刀鞘。但马达妮站到他俩之间。

“卡索。”她说。他低吼。“[i][b]弗兰克[/i][/b]。”

“他们开枪打到他。他们是死人了。”

“现在没有人是死人，也不会有人死。看着。”他看着。急救人员举着几袋子液体，通过一张担架把马特往外抬。时间不对头。他们没可能在这么短的时间里做了那么多事——时间不对头。“你流了很多血，我们也一并送你去医院。”

“不。”弗兰克往前踏出一步，去追担架。他身边的世界突然上下颠倒。有人在他腿上戳戳弄弄。“不。”他重复。对急救人员。对马达妮。对他自己的身体。对死神本尊。

他想要站起来，但他的双腿软得像果冻。他咬紧牙关，半跪起身。然后，马达妮蹲下身。“听我说，他现在还活着。医生会让他继续活下去。我们要送你去医院。”她摘掉了他耳朵里的通讯器，继续说着会送他去看医生。他摇头。摇头并不是个好主意：这个动作让他想吐。“默多克在那。”

弗兰克撑起身体，一只手扶着桌子作为支撑，他绷紧膝盖，命令自己的腿不要打颤。他的手腕也很疼。但他受过更重的伤。柯特总是说，[i][b]只需要一瞬间，打中正确的神经，正确的血管，正确的韧带，你就爬不起来了[/i][/b]。他还没有爬不起来。只要他还有事情要办。

等他再次睁开双眼，上楼来通报说有暗门的那名探员在他面前。“我扶你上楼，卡索中尉。”她说。

“我已经不是军人了。”他低声说。

“好的，中尉。”他怒视着她的方向。他已经把那些都抛在身后了好不好？或者说，是那些抛弃了他。反正结果都一个样。

“马达妮。”弗兰克努力想要将视线对焦到她身上。“查出来是谁冲他开的枪。”

“然后好让你知道你的下一个目标是谁？做你的春秋大梦吧，弗兰克。”马达妮说。“张，送他去医院。坐他身上，直到我过来。我得把这边事情先收尾清爽。”

“不准坐我身上。”

“我可以把你铐在病床上，如果你更愿意那样儿的话。可不是你男朋友躺的那张病床哦。”马达妮在他们身后吃吃笑。

现在人们说这个可容易了。毫不避讳。弗兰克刚参军那会儿，“男朋友”这个词足够让他被勒令退伍。而现在。“带我去找他。我开不了车。”他那条腿现在一跳一跳疼得厉害，既然他现在缓过神来了。既然他现在无人可杀了。

他们一瘸一拐地上楼，上了一辆黑色玻璃的面包车。有几名探员盯着他，嘴里低低地说着什么，还指着他。“你的身手震到他们了。”她说。

他们怕是在想他为什么没有被戴上手铐吧。“送我去找他，张。”

“我是奉命行事的好探员，长官。我会送你去医院的。在你一头栽倒之前。”现在的年轻人啊。

她一上车就打开了电台通讯频道。她开车。他闭着眼睛，听。[i][b]默多克已抵达医院。[/i][/b]它通报。[i][b]他在术前准备中。他在手术中。[/i][/b]每一个字都意味着，马特还活着。他过滤掉了别的一切。

[hr]  
  
面包车停下来。弗兰克睁开眼看向外头。布朗克斯-黎巴嫩医院，呵。他打开门，本来会一头栽到地上，若不是张及时拽住了他。

“呵。你力气不小。”他说。

“唔，是啊。”她听起来很自豪。她应该自豪。可是她紧接着就将他往一张待命的轮床上推。而他可以自己走路的，不是么？他可以自己走路的，所以他想要把轮床推开。然而护士们都过来了，帮着张逼他躺上去。“我开始明白为啥马达妮高级探员要吩咐我坐你身上了。”她说。

“我操。”

“有这种精神头就对了。”

一名护士摘掉他一边耳朵里还塞着的耳塞。然后——哇哦。世界又开始倾斜。他闭上双眼。他的平衡感完全一塌糊涂。他累了。该死，他累了。“他在哪？”弗兰克问。环境声音变了。轮床停下来。有人在剪他的裤腿。有根针头扎进他手臂里。“张。”他试图去抓她的手臂，可是他刚一睁开眼，恶心的感觉卷土重来，而且更加强烈。他需要……他需要去个地方。不是这里。“哪里。”

“老实别动。”她回答。

该死，他们正在给他注射各种药物。他听到她的靴子走远。“张！”但是没人回答。

[hr]  
  
时间过去了，也许是五分钟，也许是一小时。弗兰克能通过他的腿感觉到他自己的心跳。但疼痛被强效的药物钝化了。他再次试图睁开眼，而这一次，这个动作没有给他想要把五脏六腑吐出来的感觉。

“哪里。”他说。

“见鬼，你这个人完全是一根筋。”张递过来一个插着吸管的塑料杯子。他感激地接了过来。操，他喉咙干透了。“默多克手术结束了。他现在在重症监护室。”

弗兰克以手推床坐起身。“我想见他。”他扭动身体，腿垂到床边上。他大腿上的钝痛尖锐起来。他一条裤腿被剪掉了。他的手腕也被包扎了起来。他的防弹背心挂在床尾栏杆上。他穿回背心，然后是他的运动衫。有些地方硬邦邦的，因为干涸的血液。但穿上这些他感觉更自在。更像他自己。这就是他的样子，不是么？一个骷髅头，满身都是血。

“这儿有张轮椅给你坐。”

“你不是我保姆，张。”

“噢，我是。你会发现我也很擅长推轮椅。但是，我还给你备了拐杖。”她伸手将双杖提过去。他一把夺过。那小丫头得意地冲他笑。

“我不需要保姆。”

“嗯哼。”

他将重量放在他好的那条腿上，然后试了试受伤的腿。唔，好吧，他是用得上拐杖。“你为什么在这？”他往门口走去。

“我主动请命的。”

“你[i][b]主动请命[/i][/b]？”谁会主动请命给他当警卫？他注意到了大部分探员看他的眼神。见鬼，重症监护室在哪边？

“那边。”张指路。他跟在她身后。“我想要谢谢你。”搞什么鬼。

他没有追问谢他什么，因为他们已经到了重症监护室，他可以看到马特。他可以隔着窗子看到他，脸色白得像床单，身上进进出出插了太多管子。他还不是自主呼吸。但活着。他没有来得及推开门。因为马达妮挡在他身前。

“你不能进去。”

“让我进去。”

“不，现在还不能探访。”弗兰克想要把她推到一边，但她寸步不让。“看看你自己，弗兰克。就算是现在可以探访，他们也不会让你进去的。他们得让他在里头至少再待两个钟头。我开车送你回去，你可以洗个澡，换身衣服。你不想让他看见你这样吧，嗯？”

“[i][b]看见[/i][/b]我。”

马达妮翻一记白眼。“闻到你，或者他用的随便啥法子。”

也许他可以给他留个什么东西，至少，等他醒来就能发现的东西。他能感觉能触摸能闻到的东西。弗兰克的手伸向手腕。他的血液凉下来。玫瑰念珠不在了。该死，是他弄丢了么？什么时候……

“给。”张说。“之前医生把它拿掉了，所以我代你保管着。我想要把血弄干净，可是……”

弗兰克接过来。他的呼吸顺畅些了。“这是他的。”他说。

“你想放他旁边？”

“嗯。”

“行吧。行吧。这事儿我们办得到。”张轻轻地将他的手指拉开，敲敲窗子，跟里头的护士说了几句。[i][b]希望[/i][/b]，上头是，[i][b]信仰。[/i][/b]护士接过玫瑰念珠，拿到马特床边，放在他松弛的手心里。弗兰克闭上眼。它回去了。而他很快也会带马特回去。带他回家。一切都会结束。就这样。

“我们走吧。”弗兰克说。

他和马达妮离开的时候，张行了个军礼。他想起来他还没问她到底要谢他什么。

[hr]  
  
时间依然还早。他之前没有意识到，当他在医院里的时候。但现在，坐在马达妮的车上，他能看到天空慢慢呈现粉红色，面包房和咖啡店一一开张。干涸的血渍痒痒的。他借的病号服裤子也痒痒的。

“你是她全家的英雄。”马达妮说。

“呃？”

“张。”

“她提到过说她想要谢我。”

马达妮在一家汽车餐厅前停车。“咖啡？”

“好。”

她递给他一个杯子。它烫到了他的手和舌头，但这正是他想要的。“张的兄弟坐轮椅坐了十来年了。街头流弹。地狱厨房恶犬帮。自从你扫平了他们，你一直是她全家的英雄。”

“呃。”

“她跟我说过她为什么决定加入执法机构。因为她兄弟。”

该死。弗兰克看向车窗外。他不知道能说什么，所以他一言未发。马达妮也保持着沉默，直到他们到了动物收容中心。

她停好车。周围很安静，但办公室里的灯亮着。他跛着腿上楼。还没走近办公室，卡莉和娜叶先迎了出来。

“呵。”卡莉说。“你头发胡子都剃了。看起来怪怪的喂。”

她们盯着他胸口。他抬手拉上连帽衫，但这个动作没有意义：她们已经看到了骷髅头。反正马达妮估计已经告诉过她们了。“对不起。我从来都没想要……”他耸耸肩膀。从来都没想要伤害她们。吓到她们。让她们置身险境。他能说什么呢？

“这倒是解释了很多事。”娜叶说。“马特怎么样？”

“活着。”面如金纸，人事不省，连接着太多的仪器。但她们的表情如释重负。

“那么，我们现在该怎么称呼你？”

弗兰克耸耸肩。“不需要。我马上就从你们眼前消失。”

“你在这里住，在这里上班。”卡莉说。

噢。“我应该，呃。”他指指楼梯，然后专注于腋下的双拐，一次一级台阶。

等到进了他的公寓，弗兰克通过浴室的镜子看着他自己。他脸上有血，有灰尘，有淤青，有伤口。他横扫二楼的时候什么都没感觉到，但他似乎毕竟还是挨了好多下。他脱下防弹衣、靴子和衣物。他的大腿上裹着厚厚的绷带。他的前臂上也有绷带，面积小一些。呵。他碰碰绷带。下头有缝过针。好吧。好吧。他摘下手腕上的医院手环，洗手，看着水的颜色变深变脏。马达妮说得对，他应该把自己打理干净。他走进厨房拿出保鲜膜，设法保证绷带干燥。

冲过澡之后，他的样子并没有好多少，但至少他是干净的了。他环顾四周。他应该带什么回医院呢？他拿了自己的一套换洗衣物塞到行李袋里。好吧，还有什么？他看向床。噢。他翻找马特的抽屉，拿出他能找到的最柔软的运动裤和拉链衫。几双袜子，弗兰克觉得滑稽但马特离不了的那种厚袜子。里头还有一根折叠盲杖，他也一并拿上了。

弗兰克闷哼一声，站起身。在衣物之外，他添了些洗漱用品，以及他自己的电话和充电器，然后走向门口。他的视线落在露西的碗上头。该死。他应该打电话，给凯伦。尼尔森。玛吉。但他手机没电了。他一拐一拐地下楼，发现马达妮、娜叶和卡莉吃着附近面包房里的贝果。

“来一个？”娜叶问。

弗兰克看着她们仨。她们若无其事地坐在一起，而马特……他现在醒了吗？

马达妮拿纸巾裹了几个贝果，递给他。“你可以在路上吃。”

“去找你男朋友吧。”卡莉说。“我们等你汇报！”她冲他挥挥自己的手机。

“好。”弗兰克太累了。他只想躺下来，感觉他身边马特在床垫上的分量，睡一觉，鼻子埋进小红的头发，或者感觉马特的脑袋靠在他胸口，就像他需要弗兰克的心跳安抚他入睡时他会采取的姿势。他想要在他们脚边上咻咻嗅着的露西，一张照亮整个房间的大广告牌，一个会开口说话的闹钟。

贝果味儿不错。马达妮开着车，没怎么说话。他想起来她也是一宿没有合眼。她没有表现出来。她在靠近医院大门的地方停车，领头穿过那些看起来都长一个样的走廊，跟她安插在医院里头的警卫交谈。不单单只有马特受伤。弗兰克都忘记了。他不在乎。

他们没有去重症监护室，而是去了一个单间病房。马特在那里。他依然脸色苍白，一动不动。但管子少了些。弗兰克扔下行李袋和双拐，在离床最近的椅子上坐下，双臂交叉抱住一把被子作为枕头，就那么坐在那里直接睡着了，他的手指跟马特的手指还有玫瑰念珠交缠在一起。

[hr]  
  
有什么在触碰他的脸，他的头发——唔，他的头发剩下的部分。他前一天把头发给剪了。弗兰克眨眨眼，抬起头，皱眉——他的整个身体都疼。

“嘿，你醒了。”他说。他没有说[i][b]你还活着[/i][/b]，但这句话依然在他脑内回响。马特想要说话，但如果他的喉咙跟他的嘴唇一样干的话……“你渴么？”弗兰克往床头桌上的杯子里倒了水。“给。”他说。“有根吸管。”

马特吸了几口，但他看起来依然神志迷惘。他的双眼慵懒地四处溜达，而他平时完全不这样。弗兰克不知道他会不会正在经历幻象。毕竟，那个是跟脑子挂钩的，而不是眼睛。

“弗兰克。”马特终于说。

“嗯，我在这。”

“这？”

“医院。你中枪了。”而且弗兰克会查出谁干的。“医生说你会好起来的。”

“你？”

“我没事。”

“噢。”有一会儿，他什么都没说，只是保持着呼吸，仿佛这几个音节就让他累坏了。也许是真的。“弗兰克？”马特一只手往毯子下伸了伸，寻找什么东西。

弗兰克抓住他的手，亲吻他手指。“在。”

“你……那什么在哪……”马特的手指在弗兰克脸庞上轻轻拍打。

“想念它们了？”

“不一样了。”

弗兰克唔了一声，将马特的手放回床上。“你会习惯的。”

“好。”他说。弗兰克什么别的都没来得及说，马特又睡过去了。

他注视着他一会儿，看他胸膛起起伏伏，缓慢，稳定。他查看行李袋，找出手机和充电器，插上手机电源，等了几分钟。在这几分钟里，他先简单盥洗了，咨询过护士导盲犬能不能进来，然后给凯伦打电话。

“嘿。”弗兰克说，

“弗兰克！”她压低声音说。“你去哪儿了？我听说——你没事吧？你们俩都没事吧？”

“嗯。我们在医院里头。露西怎么样？”

“露西没事。[i][b]它[/i][/b]可不在医院里头！这是怎么了？”

“我不能——马特在睡觉。我不想吵醒他。”

“回避问题，弗兰克。你这叫回避问题。”

“听着，你能带露西过来么？我们可以等到那个时候再聊。”

“哪一家医院？”

“布朗克斯-黎巴嫩。”

线路那一头，凯伦叹一口气。“你欠我的。”

“唔。”

“我要给福吉还有玛吉打电话，没问题么？”

“唔，没问题。”

“我发誓我白头发都被你，被你们，急出来了。等着，弗兰克。”

“我等着。谢谢你，凯伦。”

她嗤了一声，挂断电话。但那之后，她立刻给他发了一张照片：露西在里头支棱着一只耳朵，它的狗绳在身前垂着。他获得原谅了，对吧？

[hr]  
  
接下来几小时，马特醒过几次，时间不久，但每一次醒来，他的意识似乎都更清醒一点。护士和医生来来去去，倒腾医疗仪器，还有一次把弗兰克赶了出去，因为他们要做检查。他从餐厅里弄了更多（难喝的）咖啡，在走廊里头晃悠，等着他可以重回病房的时候到来。马达妮在医院四处布置了人手。他有注意到有些人被铐在病床上。他还记得那种感觉有多糟糕。

他终于获准回去了。马特还（大体上）醒着。他的头转向弗兰克的方向，但是眉头皱着一点点。

“嗨？”

“嘿。是我。”马特这是还没认出他来么？他通常都可以的，不是么？

“弗兰克？”

“是。”

“噢。”马特的脸放松展平了。“我看不见。”他说。见了鬼。他这是……[i][b]忘记[/i][/b]他本来就看不见么？“不，我是说……这些药。他们给我用的药太多了，我没法子……”

噢。“听力出了点故障？”

马特的嘴唇挑了挑。“就没有没出故障的。”他伸出一只手，弗兰克抓住。那只手甚至都没朝着他的方向。“太多，不太够。我什么都听得到，又什么都听不到。不想要用药。”

“用药挺好的，现在。你现在不会想要感官锐利的。”

马特有一阵子没回答。药物，没错，还有他挨过的拳脚。难怪他脑子像浆糊。弗兰克以为他终于重新睡着了，直到他开口：“求你？”

“啊，啥？”

“我们能离开么？”

“你知道你不能离开。医生说了一周时间。”

“我恨医院。”他低声说，“我恨医院。”

“这世上就没人爱医院，小红。”倒也不是所有人都曾经在医院里醒来，发现自己从此再也看不见；倒也不是所有人都能够像他一样闻得出听得到死亡的降临。但是……“你中枪了，记得么？”

“我……”他的脑袋在枕头上移动。“有人快死了，弗兰克。”见了鬼。这世界上无时不刻都有人快死了。这里是医院。

“但你不会的，好么？你一切都好。”除此之外，他还能说什么呢？

他握住马特的一只手，直到它又一次松弛下来，然后，他握得更紧一些。

[hr]  
  
有人轻轻敲门。弗兰克起身去开门。他注意到门口有一名新的警卫。

“哇哦，我都忘记那张脸了。”尼尔森一看到他就说。

弗兰克伸手抚过下巴。“嘁。女士。”他向玛吉也打了个招呼。看见[i][b]那张脸[/i][/b]（引用尼尔森的原话），她似乎一点都不吃惊。然后，露西用脑袋顶着他的大腿。他疼得咧了下嘴。

“出什么事了？”凯伦问。她的视线敏锐地盯着那副拐杖。

弗兰克赶在露西跳上马特的床之前揪住它的胸带，然后他带上门。“蹲下，小姑娘。它刚刚准准地戳到我腿上的洞了。我没事。”看到凯伦睁大眼睛，他补充。

“我以为那句话是马特的经典句式。”尼尔森说。“现在我算是知道为啥你俩那么合拍了。”

“他怎样？”玛吉问。

“睡了。”弗兰克低头看着她。面对他，玛吉似乎一点惧色都没有，虽说她现在估计已经知道他的身份了，就算是她先前还不知道的话。“进去吧，如果你想的话。我们……可以去喝杯咖啡，嗬？”

她推开门，直奔病床。弗兰克把露西也放了进去。露西待在病房里比出现在餐厅里合适，而且玛吉会确保它不吵醒马特的。凯伦把装着露西食物和狗粮碗的包放在房间内门边上。当她瞥一眼马特，她似乎很难过，但她什么都没说。

“咖啡厅在楼下。”弗兰克说。他看向凯伦。“咖啡不比你做的差，我觉着。”尼尔森微笑起来。

他们找了个安静的角落。弗兰克发现他俩留意到他拣了张背靠墙壁而且能很方便地看到出入口的座位。他锁起眉头，用这个表情警告他们别开口。但他这个表情对他们似乎没有威慑力。他的威慑力似乎已经不复当年了。

“所以，发生了什么事？”如果凯伦依然是记者的话，她现在估计已经掏出本子和笔来了。

“你是怎么……”尼尔森朝他挥挥手。瘸着腿？剪了头发？“……搞成这样，而且马特躺到了病床上？不过至少这是家货真价实的医院，所以我觉着有进步。”

“医生说他应该不会留后遗症，如果他慢慢来。”弗兰克说。

“慢慢来听起来可像是马特的风格呢。”凯伦说。“你呢？”

“跟我以前受过的伤比没什么。”

“从你嘴里说出来，这句话可真是非常让人宽心哇。”

“唔，那个嘛，我是个很难杀死的人。”每次有人走进餐厅，弗兰克的视线都会猛地转过去。

“你确实是。”尼尔森说。“但是说真的，你这套硬汉套路？总会有一天赢家不是你。我不想要你那时候带累马特跟你一起。”

“我不会的。”但他欣赏尼尔森顽固的保护欲。

“而且你知道，如果你有什么三长两短……”

“怎么了？”

“呵，记得你那次吸入毒气么？”尼尔森叹气。“老天爷，我感觉那是好几个月之前的事情了。”

“十天。”

“唔，是啊，当时情况可不太妙。”

“我大部分都不记得了。”

“呵，[i][b]我们[/i][/b]记得。”凯伦说。“言归正传，你到底招还是不招？”

她朝他推了一杯咖啡一片馅饼过来。好吧，好吧。也许他可以，现在。

[hr]  
  
他们上楼来的时候，张在马特病房门口，穿着常服，神清气爽，虽然她估计最多也就睡了几个小时。她在跟弗兰克先前注意到的金发警卫聊天。弗兰克不知道张在这儿干啥。

“这就回来了？”

“嘿，我给你带了点儿东西。”

“我没有。”弗兰克注意到凯伦和尼尔森好奇地打量着张，所以他给双方做了个简短的介绍。“修女还在里头？”

“唔，她还在。我给你带了几件T恤过来。”她递过来一个袋子。

“T恤？”

“嗯。我兄弟是SOHO，自己设计衣服自己卖。我不知道你穿啥尺码喜欢啥图案，所以我什么都拿了点。”

凯伦从他手里接过袋子，好让他空出一只手。她看出来他是真的需要杵拐杖。“来啊，弗兰克，我很好奇的！”

他掏出一件，抖开，然后垂下手。“张。”她笑得一脸灿烂。“张，这是啥？”

“这是T恤。”

“噢我的天，让我看看！”凯伦一把攫过T恤，然后开始咯咯咯地笑，因为她看到了上头萌哒哒的骷髅头。

尼尔森看了一眼，整个人呛住了。他掏出第二件T恤，然后是第三件。“这是宝藏。”他说。“不，我是认真的，我全都想买下来！”他将T恤团起来，拍拍。“质量也好。料子软。我知道马特生日我要送他啥了。”

“弗兰克，你该看看你的脸。”凯伦说。

他眯起眼睛，看着他们，然后转身进了马特病房。用力甩上门而不发出响亮的关门声是不可能的事儿，但弗兰克还是尽力而为了。

[hr]  
  
“他睡着了。”玛吉说。

弗兰克赶在露西整个扑到他身上之前拍拍它的头，然后将拐杖靠在床边。“他醒过么？”

“其实没有。有几分钟，但迷迷糊糊。”

他把角落的椅子拖到床边上，坐下，舒一口气。尼尔森和凯伦估计很快就会进来。“你知道我是谁。我做过的事。”弗兰克将视线保持在马特脸上。那张脸有点皱着，而且依然苍白。

“没错。我知道了有一阵子了。”而玛吉一直什么都没说，呵。有其母必有其子，这话不假。

“你不介意这个？”

“马修的爸爸靠打人为生。马修……呵，你知道他都做些啥。”她耸耸肩。“就算《圣经》里头也有暴力存在。”

“那不是一回事。”他杀过人，毫无仁慈，毫无忏悔。再来一次他也做同样的选择。他不相信救赎；他和马特不一样。

“不，我猜不是。”她站起身，展平她的修女袍。“我抛弃过他。他当时需要我，但我不能留在他身边，我离开了。[i][b]你[/i][/b]不介意这个？”弗兰克没回答。“我们都有自己的担子，皮——弗兰克。问题不是我们的担子[i][b]是[/i][/b]什么，而是我们怎么样去扛我们的担子。”

她朝着病床弯下腰。有一阵子，她似乎即将亲吻马特的额头。但是，犹豫片刻之后，她仅仅只是拨了拨他的头发。“你应该的。”他说。玛吉看着他。“你想要吻他，吻他。你以为你有时间，你以为事情可以等。你不知道会发生什么。”等到那时候。等到那时候，一切都太晚。

“我那样会很自私。”

“我敢说他不会介意。”如果她在马特醒着的时候吻他，他十之八九会犯心脏病。但万事总归有第一步。老天爷，弗兰克想他的一双儿女。他想玛利亚。他愿意放弃一切，只要能再一次搂住他们，只要能……操。如果他们能回来，他不介意多杀十倍，一百倍，的混账王八蛋。但他们回不来了。他擦擦眼睛。等他眨眨眼重新睁开的时候，玛吉正在直起身。所以，她到底是做了。恭喜他们。

马特的头在枕头上稍微动了动。玛吉后退几步。“我得回去了，看看有没有人需要我。”

“嗯。”弗兰克说。

“你还是得去把那间浴室修好，等到你腿没事了。”

“我会的。毕竟是上帝的工作。”

她微笑。“呵，我希望上帝能免费做这事儿。”

“那可真遗憾我不是上帝。”

“上帝就在他应该出现的地方，我们也一样，弗兰克。”

他冲着她的后背摇摇头。修女的一通莫名其妙胡说八道。但你还能指望点什么呢？

等她走了，尼尔森和凯伦进来。马特有点醒过来，但似乎依然迷糊。等他们走近病床，他皱起眉，脑袋左摇右晃。他这是……他这是害怕了，弗兰克意识到。是啊，药物还在把他搅得一团糟。但他还是需要药物。

“嘿，小红。”马特不动了。“你听得到我说话？”

“有多少……太多？”

“你哥们儿尼尔森和凯伦在这里。”

“噢。”

“嗨，马特。”凯伦说。“我这次没带气球来。也许明天？”她装出轻松的口吻，但她脸上表情可不是这么回事。

“她带来的是露西。”尼尔森补充。“而我带来的是我本尊。”

马特皱眉。“你们是真实的？我不能够……”他摇摇头，动作缓慢而迷惑。

他不能够定位他们。要么因为他听不到他们心跳，要么因为他没法子区分他们，要么因为别的原因。弗兰克抓起马特的手，将他的手指放在他手腕上。“你能感觉到我么？”马特应该能感觉到他的脉搏，也许可以用这个作为锚点。

“弗兰克？”

“是。”

“玛吉？”

“她先前在这儿，还记得？”

“是真的？”

“是。”见鬼，尼尔森和凯伦一副快要昏厥过去的样子。弗兰克眼睛盯着他们俩，嘴里继续说。“你中枪了。然后你做了手术。”还不算更早些发生的事情。但现在最好长话短说。“不是你产生了幻觉，好么？是药效。”

“恨它们。”

“是，我知道。人人都一样。你过几个小时就会好起来，唔？睡觉就好。”

“别走？”

“当然不走，小红。”

“好哇。”

等他又一次睡着，弗兰克将他的手从马特手里抽出来，然后用拐杖指向门口。尼尔森和凯伦跟在他身后，他们的表情说明了一切。

“老天爷，我没想到……你说过他中枪了，可是刚刚……”她的眼睛瞪得非常大。

“我以为我见过他受伤严重的时候，但凯伦说得对，刚刚比我能够想象的还要糟糕。”

也许他俩从未见过大活人全身上下插满管子，红色的浓稠液体缓慢地从他们胸腔滴到透明的盒子里，让整个世界都看到他们的五脏六腑被搞得一团糟。也许他俩从未见过任何人被困在无知无觉的状态里，只有疲惫、恐惧和困惑。也许他俩从未见过任何人经历了一切后好起来。也许他俩只见过情形一路恶化。弗兰克两者都见过——士兵们受的刀伤不过皮肉伤却因为感染而命悬一线，以及有些人头部中弹却依然挺了过去。他能看到他自己在窗玻璃上的影子。他移开视线。去他妈的子弹。“可能是你想象力匮乏，尼尔森。”

“医生们怎么说？”凯伦问。

弗兰克耸耸肩。“目前而言，一切都好。但下定论为时尚早。”

“你呢？”

“我没……”尼尔森挑眉。弗兰克怒视他。他受的伤[i][b]没[/i][/b]马特那么重，好么？“一条腿中弹了，情况不严重。只伤到肌肉。一边手腕扭伤。”

“你知不知道是谁……”她朝着门挥挥手。

“谁开枪打到马特？”她点头。“可能是马达妮的一个手下。他当时不知道和自己交手的是敌是友，他们也不知道。”

“也可能不是？”

“也可能不是。他脱身的过程中放倒了几个王八蛋，但不是全部。”弗兰克背靠在墙上。他的大腿疼得厉害。但他不想再服用更多的止疼药。他想要保持敏锐。药物会让他的注意力涣散；疼痛不会。“我会找到开枪的人。”

“不要再把自己搞到面临谋杀起诉的地步，拜托。”尼尔森说。

“怎么的，这次不想当我律师？”

“天老爷，不了，上次审判现在还在让我噩梦连连。”

“是啊，呵。”不能怪他。弗兰克努力不去深想那事。“我当时其实也只是在添乱。”

他们仨尴尬地杵在那，无话可说，无事可做。弗兰克想要回到病房里，注视马特的脸庞，倾听他的呼吸，反正就是——在那里。

“我们明天还会过来，唔？如果你需要什么，直接打电话。”过了一会儿，凯伦说。

“露西留给你？”

“嗯，我……嗯。医院说导盲犬可以留下。”其实马特最近没有被导着去任何地方的需要，但是他暗示露西还有别的作用。护士也没追问。

“好吧。唔。”凯伦迟疑了一下，然后拥抱了他。谢天谢地尼尔森没有有样学样。

“你照顾好他，成么？还有你自己。”尼尔森说。“你俩挺合适的，而且，呃。”

“你的话搞得每个人都很尴尬，尼尔森。”弗兰克跟他说。

“行，你赢了。来吧，凯伦：我们赶紧走，趁着他还没有因为我表示友善和支持而一把拧断我脖子。”

凯伦窃笑着。等到他俩拐过走廊，弗兰克一瘸一拐地回到病房。露西摇着尾巴，等他坐下来之后将头搁在他没受伤的那条腿上。聪明的姑娘。露西接下来几天的散步会是短途的，除非他能胁迫谁帮他遛狗……比如说张。他应该是可以信任她的，在露西这件事上。

小红估计会劝告他要对人多点信心。弗兰克一边想着，视线一边落到玛吉留在马特松弛手掌上的玫瑰念珠。弗兰克不确信他做得到。但是，也许可以破几个例，比如，当一名护士走进来给他带了一张折叠床的时候。对人有信心，哪怕只是偶尔。

[hr]

张证实了她是一名靠谱的遛狗人，所以，弗兰克努力不去憎恨那些萌哒哒的骷髅头主题贴纸：张觉得露西的胸带是贴这些的好地方（竟然还有些贴到了覆在他枪伤上的创可贴上，搞什么飞机啊）。张争到了在马特病房门口值夜班的活儿。她总是提前来推迟走——这样，她可以带着露西绕几个街区散散步。而且，到早上，她总是带着咖啡和面包回来。和弗兰克分吃完早餐之后，张会点燃一支香烟迎接晨曦。

弗兰克则全天抽空打盹，在玛吉、凯伦和尼尔森日常探病的空档里。医生和护士也来来去去。有时候，他们嘟囔着抱怨说，马特根本不该这么快就从重症监护室里移出来，国家安全凭什么凌驾于病人福祉之上，那个女探员以为自己谁啊，诸如此类的话。此外，他们也不满意于持枪特工四处乱转。

当然喽，一旦马特终于从麻醉中醒过来能连续维持五分钟清醒，他就开始抗拒止疼药。弗兰克没在马特和医生之间站队。他做不到。疼痛不会帮他更快恢复，可是，疼痛也不会阻止他们，无论他或者小红。弗兰克猜得到止疼药对他的影响有多糟糕。甘纳，他有一回腿受了重伤，而在医生给他用了阿片类药物之后？他的幻觉离谱得很，大概是看到了耶稣之类的。这种反应不太寻常，医生当时说。可小红？小红根本随时随地都不寻常。所以，弗兰克只是坐在那里，听任马特愤怒地板着脸。除了“这是他的选择”之外，弗兰克啥也没说。因为这确实是他的选择。

但那还不是最糟糕的部分。最糟糕的部分是他的噩梦。天杀的噩梦。如果他犯蠢，弗兰克还可以吼他。但不管他的梦境是怎么样的，弗兰克都没办法把他唤醒——他试过了，谢谢，他的鼻梁差点就因为这事儿断了（再一次）。[i][b]陌生的环境[/i][/b]。玛吉这样说过。他刚到圣艾格尼丝的时候显然也做过噩梦。弗兰克不知道他和尼尔森刚当上室友的时候他是怎么没把后者吓得从宿舍里夺门而逃的。话说回来，很可能他当时根本就没合眼。也许他偷偷摸摸跑回了孤儿院或者福格威尔健身房去补点觉。谁说得准他那会儿是个怎样的小蠢蛋呢？

礼拜四早上，马特醒过来，全身被冷汗浸透。他胸口依然插着管子。他前一天才刚刚完全停用了麻醉药，但当卡莉和娜叶下午来探病的时候，他已经试着恢复了他往日的风度翩翩。马特脸上带着微笑，装出一副“我只是个瞎子律师”那一套，甚至还有那老生常谈的“我没事，真的”——她们压根没信，但为他装出信以为真的样子。他还以为自己把她们给糊弄了过去。卡莉翻了记白眼，没有提到处都接着的导线和管子。娜叶看着他的病历卡，扮了个鬼脸。等她们告辞，马特似乎很平静地睡了过去。但这没维持多久。

弗兰克一开始试着让露西跳到床上去。可是马特动得太厉害，露西待不安稳。然后，弗兰克试着跟他说话以及往床上放更多毯子。他还脱下自己的上衣拿给马特，希望他的气味能让他镇静下来。但这些都没起效。他动得太厉害；弗兰克很庆幸病床有扶手。不然的话，他铁定已经从窄窄的床上掉下去了。张打开了由大自然的声音组成的播放列表，以及她觉得管用的其他嬉皮乐。但全都没有用：他依然被困在黑暗的梦境里。试着唤醒他没有用，没有任何事有用，而弗兰克又不想找护士来给他注射药物，不管是什么药物。所以他唯一做的事情是确保他不会伤到他自己或者把身上的管子搞错位。那一晚非常非常漫长。

弗兰克完全没合眼，就算是在马特平静下来之后——万一他之后又做噩梦了呢？——等到早上，马特看起来比前一天更疲惫更病恹恹。他看起来像是弗兰克最初隔着重症监护室的玻璃看见他的样子：脸色灰败，神情憔悴。张给弗兰克带咖啡来的时候好好打量了他一番——鉴于此，弗兰克估计自己也好不到哪里去。

“嘿。”马特睁开眼睛的时候，弗兰克招呼说。

“弗兰克？”他想要移动身体，但又停下来。“噢。我都忘记了。”

“身上的管子？是啊，它们可烦呢。”

太阳刚刚出来。阳光让马特发丝和胡须里的红色调更醒目。他眼睛下的黑眼圈也更醒目。他转过脸，冲着阳光。也许他能感觉得到，能感觉得到阳光的微热暖意。“我想要出去。”他说。

“是啊。”

“你不必留下来，你知道吧。”

“这里就是我想待的地方。”

“医院？可拉倒吧，弗兰克。”

“就这里。我没有别的地方要去，你知道么？”他把病床的扶手放下去，坐到床沿上。“这里就挺好。”他俯下身亲吻马特。但马特别开脑袋。

“我身上脏死了。”

“是么？”

“我要冲个澡。”他说。

“是啊，冲澡。你身上都是洞。你自己坐都坐不稳。”

小红皱眉，曲臂想要支起身体，但他不过从枕头上抬起了几厘米而已。“我要。”

“你不要。今天不行。我可以找个护工，给你用海绵洗个澡，诸如此类的。”

“不。”

“不？”

“我不想……不。”

“你不想要啥？”他没有回答。“马特。”噢，默多克那张闷闷不乐的苦瓜脸又摆出来了。“你想要我来？”

“啥？不，不，弗兰克，你不需要——我没事的。”

“你不想要我来啊？”他在马特的肩膀上轻锤一记。“嘿，我吸入毒气之后你帮过我，记得不？你那样帮过我。”马特想要同意，弗兰克看得出来。他只是需要人再轻轻推一把。“我带了点儿你那种花哨玩意儿过来。”那种温和的肥皂，闻起来像是他们给丽萨、给小弗兰克洗澡的时候使用的那种。也许的确是同一款。

“真的？”他一脸感激。

“你不喜欢的是不是就那个？医院里的肥皂？”

“我只是……我不喜欢他们碰我。”

“是说手套？”

“是说……一切。”

“那他们就不会碰你，我发誓。洗澡的时候不会。”

马特微笑起来。于是弗兰克去找要用的东西。过来的护工叫西恩，一个高而壮的人；他推过来的车装着沐浴用品，一只脸盆（用来洗头发），还有干净的床单。

他让弗兰克等在外头。而他清理了便盆，做了清洁。当弗兰克坚持由他用他们自己的肥皂给马特洗澡的时候，西恩没怎么抗议。他只是问：“你确定？”然后目光落在弗兰克受伤的大腿上。

弗兰克耸耸肩，说：“你留下，指导我。”事儿就这么定了。

最开始的时候，马特的身体相当紧张，但意识到触碰他的人只会是弗兰克之后，他一点点放松下来。水不烫，肥皂很容易冲掉，海绵很柔软。当他给马特洗头发的时候，他确保他的手指有力地插到马特头发间，而且，也许，嘿，他趁机亲吻了马特的额头。海绵慢慢划过手臂。几滴水珠顺着他的脖子流下去，让马特痒痒地扭动身体。在海绵擦过之后，他的手指抚过马特的一些老伤疤，因为他可以，因为那些伤疤。[i][b]你会重新站起来，重新投入战斗。[/i][/b]他没这么说。但还会有更多伤疤，他知道的。伤疤不是坏事；伤疤意味着人还活着。总比一个永远合不上的洞孔强些，不是么？总比脑浆溅得到处都是强。总比面孔变成肉糜强。总比长眠六英尺之下强。[color=Silver]（*棺材的标准深度）[/color]

“弗兰克。”马特唤他。他握住弗兰克手腕，用他仅有的力气捏了捏。

“嗳。”

西恩时不时低声提供指点。他帮他保持马特的温度，并将干净的毛巾垫在他湿漉漉的头发下。他还帮弗兰克扶小红回去而不至于搞砸绷带或者管子。他递过去干净的病号服让马特穿，但弗兰克摇摇头，在他带过来的包里翻找。凯伦前一天也带了些衣服过来，但那些是备着给马特出院的时候穿的。现在么，他穿的衣服会是毛绒绒的旧衣服。

“我给你拿来些丑得要死但你喜欢得要命的运动衫。”他递了几件上衣到马特手里，让他挑一件。还有裤子和袜子。

西恩似乎觉得他眼前的事情很好笑，因为他冲他们笑个没完没了。“你俩特可爱，你们知道不？”

弗兰克怒目而视。“我们不可爱。”他回答。但或许他怒目的效果没有他希望的那么强，因为马特找不到袖子在哪，他只能引着马特的手插到袖子里头去。紧接着马特又撅起嘴，因为他意识到他没可能把拉链拉上：他身上还插着管子呢。他撅着的嘴放下去了，因为弗兰克给他穿上最厚最滑稽的袜子；他现在看起来像是天底下最舒服的墨西哥玉米卷。西恩脸上的微笑扩大了。

“好舒服。”小红说。

“还会更舒服哩，等我们换了床单。”弗兰克环顾病房。“是把你移到我的折叠床上还是椅子上？”

“我们可以直接换床单，不必移——”西恩开口说。

“折叠床。”马特说。

于是西恩翻一记白眼，把折叠床推到病床边，帮弗兰克转移马特，同时嘴里一直嘟囔着说这不合标准流程但他能怎么办呢他又不是这里的话事人对不对？

西恩忙着换床单的时候，弗兰克贴着马特身侧坐下来，心里想着：不错。小红微笑着把鼻子埋在枕头里的样子可爱极了。他的眼神也柔软极了，投向弗兰克方向的视线却不是太准。但过了会儿，他的手从折叠床上掠过，直到碰到弗兰克的大腿。他的手停留在绷带的边缘。

“你从没跟我说过这事。”小红说。“但我听得出你走路一瘸一拐。”

“不是大事。”

“你受伤了。”

“我胸口没有中弹。”

“嘿，我的肺还都在。肋骨也都在。”

“我的腿也都在。”

马特想要贴着弗兰克蜷起身，不过他记起来这不是个好主意。“我们都只是多出几个洞而已，是不是？”

“嗯。”

西恩没找弗兰克，而是找来另一名护工将马特转移回他的病床上。弗兰克没说什么。他的大腿现在确实是疼得要死。而且他心里清楚：他得让腿休养，如果他想要尽快恢复战斗能力的话。他有一种预感，他搞不好很快就不得不投身战斗了。

[hr]  
  
马特在稳步康复。几天之后，他决定他应该试着自行下床（也就是从床上摔下去），然后他开始自己动手把胸口的管子往外拔。医生咆哮着骂了他整整五分钟。在那之后，玛吉做了同样的事情，只是时长翻倍，[i][b]同时[/i][/b]还引用了圣经。最后，他乞求尼尔森把他的笔记本电脑带过来以便他能工作。尼尔森么——上帝保佑他有一套律师的狡诈头脑——列举了一大堆理由正告他，在他不具备工作条件的时候开展工作可引发玩忽职守的诉讼。

然后，马特被准许下床走路。所以现在的挑战是如何防止他过早地自己从医院里头跑回去。他不论如何还是会那样做的，但弗兰克指望着至少让马特在医院里多留一天。

[hr]  
  
第四个晚上，马达妮来了。她看上去自打亨茨角的事儿之后睡眠时间总计就没超过十小时。她看着露西无视医疗人员的嘱咐和指示半边身体趴在马特的腿上而马特脸上神情松弛地一面抚摸露西一面和她说话。这个场景很舒心，能看见他宁静和幸福的样子。

“弗兰克。”马达妮说。弗兰克退到室外跟她说话。“他怎样？”

他耸耸肩。“你知道是谁干的了么？”

“还不清楚。”他不确定他信她的话。话说回来，罪魁祸首算谁呢？是那个开枪打中马特的人，还是那个照马特头来了太多下以至于马特没办法集中精力继而导致他中弹的人？“但你们依然有危险。我们还没抓到所有人。我们还没查到幕后主使，但我们估计我们至少抓到了大部分的喽啰。”

“大部分？”

“但还不是全部。”所以他们依然有危险。“这就是我给默多克安排私人病房的原因之一。另一个原因是防止他不小心说走嘴。”

“医生已经很好奇了，不知道他身上怎么那么多伤。”

“他们不会问问题的。”

“哇哦。你说话听上去有点教父的味道呢，马达妮。”

“事实上你这张脸就够有辨识度了。”他的脸没问题，好么？人们怎么就总是对他的脸有意见？尼尔森也不喜欢他的脸。至于马特，但凡他发现他找不到弗兰克的大胡子或者长头发了就两眼泛起悲伤的光。

马达妮低头看着他的腿。“伤口怎样？”

“在恢复。”弗兰克的目光移向病房内。马特和露西都还在床上。但他俩看起来都处在警觉状态：歪着头，身体一动不动。“小红？”

“有些……我说不好。这里几层楼？我们在五楼，是不是？”

“别跟我说你的听觉能穿透那么多楼层，默多克。”

“有些……震动。要不然是有条新的地铁线正在从这幢楼底下穿过，要不然就是有什么别的情况。”

“比如说呢？”

“我不知道。震动，就像是……小规模的火药，可能？爆炸物？震动。除非医院底下有地下开凿工程？”马特伸出一只手，掌心平贴墙壁。“现在离医院下头越来越近了。”

“见鬼。不，医院附近没有这种工程，有的话我会知道的。”

弗兰克拉上窗帘。马达妮开始用她的通讯工具沟通，派探员来检查，做好敌袭的准备。

“给我把枪。”

“你们现在有人保护。”

“给我把枪，马达妮。”弗兰克看着马特，看着他歪脑袋的样子。“还要几只耳机。”

她叹一口气，把自己的配枪拔出来给他。“临时的。”她还挺慷慨，他心想。

“谢了。”他说。

她出病房去跟她的手下交谈。弗兰克留在病房里，一只手放在露西战抖不已的身侧安抚它。马特的手就在他的手旁边，他们的手指彼此触碰。这也有助于给马特提供一个锚点。几分钟之后，马达妮回来了，拿了另一把枪给弗兰克，还有他要的耳机，两枚。

“戴上这个，保持联系。而你，默多克，如果你听到啥……”她至少学会了听他的意见。

“我跟你说。”

“对。”她抬手敲了敲门框。他先前见过的一个娃娃脸年轻探员立正站好。“这是埃里森探员。如果——等他们袭击你们的时候，他会在这里确保他们不会得手。”

埃里森笨拙地向他行了个礼。弗兰克努力不去翻白眼。敬礼的姿势算不上标准。但他是诚恳的，弗兰克觉得。他很礼貌。弗兰克应该对人有更多信心，真的。嘿，至少马特会这样说。这个年轻人在这里充当他们的最后一道防线。但弗兰克心里很清楚：[i][b]他[/i][/b]才是最后一道防线。[i][b]他[/i][/b]会守在这里，直到最后一刻。

弗兰克关上房间里的灯，静静等待。他能听到外头很多动静：轮子在走廊里轱辘轱辘响，街上多了好多救护车。越来越多的病人被转移；国安局在清空下面的楼层，把病人送到楼上，或者转移到别的医院。他现在也能感觉到震动了，透过他的靴子底。这让他的大腿很疼。[i][b]我们会把他们堵在这里。[/i][/b]马达妮之前这样说。[i][b]就堵在你们这层楼。[/i][/b]

马特碰碰他的手臂。“弗兰克。”

“诶。”他低声回答。

“他们来了。”

事情从这句话开始。通讯线路突然热闹起来：枪声，叫喊声；对方通过一条废弃的下水管突破了底下的楼层。那些王八蛋并没有料到他们会迎来直指面门的枪支，但听起来，马达妮的探员人数不太够。弗兰克努力提醒自己计划本来就是这样的：削弱他们的一点点力量，但让他们认定低楼层的阻拦就是全部了，其实，剩余人手布置在四楼五楼之间全力狙击。但这不表示他喜欢这个计划。

他们步步逼近，弗兰克手里却只有大约二十发子弹。马特一只手还贴在墙上。他时不时地拿起麦克风放到嘴边，说，[i][b]检查北边的楼梯间[/i][/b]，或者[i][b]三楼，派更多人手去[/i][/b]。马达妮的增援人手已经在路上了。并且，空中有直升机螺旋桨的声音。见鬼，这里本来是一家医院，现在变成了战场。

弗兰克想要从房间里出去，他想要参与战斗，但露西在颤抖，马特也无力战斗，而弗兰克，弗兰克大概能拖着腿走出三四米然后就非得杵拐杖不可。所以他在幽暗的应急照明光线下等待，一边耳朵倾听着露西低低的哀鸣，一边耳朵留意着通讯频道，一手放在枪上，一手放在马特腿上以防他有什么异动。

然后，那群人上到了五楼。这里已经没有平民留下来，只有国安局的探员守着几个身份敏感的病人。枪声越来越近。弗兰克不再守在床边。他起身站到门边。埃里森还在那儿，并、没有纵身加入战局帮助他的同僚，而是坚守岗位。好小子。

“这边都还好？”

“您不该站着，sir。”

“你医生啊，埃里森？”

“不是，sir。”

弗兰克在门边的椅子（凯伦来访的时候总是把她巨大的手袋丢在上头）上坐下，等待。他有一种感觉，他觉得他马上就得站起身来了。他的血液就在那里，在他皮肤下燥热激烈迫切地涌动。如此迫切。每一声枪响，每一次步枪开火都让他感觉醒来多一分，准备好多一分，而且……见鬼，活着的感觉多一分。

“弗兰克，不要……”

但是马特会理解的，不是么？他会的。

他怒视着试图阻拦他的埃里森，忍痛走到另一条走廊上。他想了想要不要穿上防弹衣，但那玩意儿现在象征意义多于实际意义，因为它已经吃了太多子弹。反正他也不需要防弹衣。枪声爆起。有人在喊叫。这里闻起来不再像医院。这里闻起来屎尿齐流，鲜血横溢。这里闻起来像是死亡的味道。他的腿一点都不疼。他什么都感觉不到，脑子里什么都没有，除了：向前。定位敌人，清除敌人。继续向前。所以他这样做了。

第一个拐角，快速侦察，找到敌人，瞄准，开枪。一名敌人倒地。还剩十七颗子弹。闪身进了一个空房间，等到其中一个人从门口经过，杀人，夺枪，重复。现在剩十三颗子弹。从重量来判断，他抢来的步枪弹夹半空了。向前。看，指，射；看，指，射。一次又一次。子弹没有了。一名探员递了一把手枪给他。他们知道他跟他们站同一边。他继续。

他听到声音。有人在喊——[i][b]有人受伤，有人受伤！[/i][/b]或者，[i][b]南边楼梯口也有敌人过来！[/i][/b]或者，[i][b]站住，哥们，你不能——[/i][/b]他没搭理它。他抹一把脸：汗珠子快滴到他眼睛里头了。他继续向前。现在人少些了。王八蛋少了，探员也少了，但他们正在控制住局势。他们正在全面压制敌人。弗兰克松手丢下他打空了子弹的武器，从一具尸身上拔起一把匕首。往前。确保[i][b]没有[/i][/b]王八蛋还剩下，一个都没有。

然后有人跑动，有更多大的喊叫，而这些动静都是从——该死，这些动静都是从他身后几条走廊的地方传来的。是从马特所在的病房传来的。弗兰克集中不了精神，他不知道接下来该做的事情是什么。该死，不对，他该回去。管那些王八蛋去死呢。他们不是他的麻烦。他们是[i][b]马达妮[/i][/b]的麻烦。他转回身。他什么都不在意，除了从前面传来的声音。张的声音：她在大喊什么；埃里森的声音：它戛然而止。

等他回去的时候，事情已经结束了。他注意到的第一件事是他的靴子啪嗒啪嗒地踩在血泊和脑浆上，他走到开着的房门口。埃里森倒在那里，身体一半在外，一半在内。子弹射中他的咽喉。他死了。张的双眼瞪得大大的。她呼吸急促，但她依然站在埃里森身侧，把守房间。她身前三四米躺了个死人，眉心一颗子弹。他刚转过墙角就被她射中了。好枪法。张冲他点点头，侧身让他进去。

马特站在房间里，一只手扶在床上作为支撑。他运动衫上有血，裤子上有血，手上也有血。他胸口的缝合线也挣开了。

“马特？”

“他死了？他还没死，是不是？弗兰克？我还听得到他心跳，是不是？”

那个时候，弗兰克才刚看到他：角落里的一个人，脑袋被开了瓢。脑浆流到外头。他的颅骨被桌子角撞开了，可能在倒下的过程中又撞到了金属椅子，或者门把手。弗兰克跪下来检查他的脉搏。

“是的，心脏还在跳。”不如说是器官移植的备选供体。

“他还没死。他还没死。”

“是的，小红。你没有杀他。”马特永远都不会知道真相，弗兰克会努力确保这一点。“有人带着武器袭击你，你做出本能的反应。人都会这样。你做了你必须做的事情，懂么？”

“福吉反感这样。”他说。“凯伦反感这样。”

唔，是啊，他们没接受过训练。他们明白不了；那是好事。“你做得很好，小红。你做得很好，好么？“肾上腺素现在在急剧下降，马特的身体软绵绵的。弗兰克扶他坐到床上。他自己也坐了下来，马特暖暖的身体靠在他身上。

“我们已经完全控制了局势。”张说。弗兰克这才意识到他早些时候弄丢了耳机。她看着马特。“是谁……”弗兰克瞪大眼睛盯着她。不是现在。她可能现在很想知道一个眼睛看不见身上带着伤的人是怎么撂倒雇佣兵的。但这事不急。她可以等。“需要医生么？”

“马特放倒的那家伙大概是需要的。”

“噢。”她挑起眉毛，但点点头。她懂的。“嗯，当然。嗯。”

他能听到人们又重新急急忙忙涌进走廊。但这一次来的人是医生，是警察，是穿西装的特工，不是纳粹王八蛋。没多久，一些医务人员进了房间，在鉴证人员拍了些照片之后把尸体移走了。然后，马达妮进来了。她沉默了一阵子没说话，只是盯着马特。她这样子让人心里发毛。

“你手劲儿挺大的，作为一个身上还开着好多洞的人而言。”

“我没杀他。”马特说。这句话听起来更像是个问题。“他的心脏还在跳。”

“是啊，我敢说他会派上用场。”有人会拿到一颗纳粹心脏，一个纳粹肾脏，或者纳粹的肺。而[i][b]他们[/i][/b]会活下去。“我需要答案，各位。我需要知道故事该怎么编。”

马特在微微发抖。

“你冷？”弗兰克问。

“露西。”他说。

“露西？露西怎么了？”

“它在洗手间。我把它送到洗手间里头了。”

“没事。马达妮会带它出来，好么？”

马达妮瞪着他们，但还是去打开了门。露西就在那里，蹲在门后头。

“过来，小姑娘。”弗兰克说。“赶紧过来吧。”那些声音和气味肯定是吓到它了，但它是个勇敢的小姑娘。它花了点时间，但最终，它跳到床上加入了他们，身体舒展摊在他俩上头。“好姑娘，好么？你是好姑娘。”

“先前，当你离开的时候……”马特说。弗兰克等着。当时他离开了，听任他嗜血的冲动掌控了他。又一次。“我把它藏在里头，当你离开的时候。”

“好吧。你其实什么都不该做的。”他也不该自己走来走去，但他怎么可能会照办。

“我当时就在那里。”马特指着洗手间的门。他的手指居然指准了方向，但他的视线有点微微偏左。“在他杀死埃里森的时候。”

“埃里森是在履行他的职责。”马达妮说。

“是啊。”马特的身形佝偻下去。他累了，或者还处在震惊余波中，或者两者兼有。“他是的。”

但埃里森为此而死。他死在了保护的岗位上，而这事儿小红是很难消化的。

来了一名医生和一名护士。他们把弗兰克、露西还有马达妮赶了出去，给马特做检查，给他重新缝合，以及做其他需要做的事儿。所以，弗兰克心里想到[i][b]咖啡[/i][/b]。发现他试图带着露西偷偷溜出去，张指出他看起来像是从血海和枪火里趟过来的，他不能就这个样子跑到大街上去。她推着他进了洗手间，丢了一件夹克给他，然后要求他洗过脸之后带些——而不是一杯——咖啡[i][b]以及[/i][/b]一些贝果面包圈回来。他照办了。不然他还能怎么办？露西也需要从这些气味及噪音中逃离一会儿。

走出医院让弗兰克如释重负。他需要把事情想明白。他对于战斗和杀戮的渴望如此轻易地冒出头来。惩罚者的身份如此容易就回归。他需要这个身份，甚至喜欢这个身份。没有惩罚者的身份，他这个人不完整。还有，他一点都不害怕散播死亡。然后还有马特，以及他俩之间的关系。小红想要相信希望，相信信仰。相信生命，呵。但他怎么能够相信弗兰克呢？

还有，那个脑袋瓜子被开了瓢的家伙？马特一直抱着他不以杀人为念的信念不放，但那家伙，那家伙是第一个他能够笃定死在他手下的，不管他是否有意为之。因为他肯定会知道这事，毫无疑问。他会无意间听到别人说话。他会记得他脑袋开瓢的声音。他会自己想明白。他很聪明的。他说过他知道这事会发生，他知道这事儿很可能已经发生过了，但是他从来都[i][b]不知道[/i][/b]事情发生了。不是百分百。而现在，这些希望该怎么办？他的信仰，他坚信自己做的是正确的事的信仰，该怎么办？

该死，这种事弗兰克搞不定的。他可以把坏了的水槽换成新的，没问题。但他没本事修复人心。他只会杀人。那是他的身份：弗兰克·卡索，惩罚者。他最近……休眠了一阵子，但这不会一直持续。这已经持续不下去了。胸口一个大骷髅，双手各持一把枪，[i][b]那个[/i][/b]——而非他在马特或者凯伦甚至卡莉心目里的样子——才是他。

希望，或者信仰，这些是属于他们那些人的。不属于弗兰克这样的人。

当萧瑟阴寒的早晨到来时，他转过身回医院。他边走边喝咖啡。把张的早餐递给她，简单点了个头，弗兰克进了马特病房。他发现马特穿着牛仔裤和张的兄弟做的一件T恤，正在努力穿上一件运动衫。弗兰克没有走过去帮忙。他得忘掉这些习惯。露西的胸带和狗绳都已经戴好了。

“你准备出去？”弗兰克问。

“出院。我不能继续待在这儿。”

“好的。”违反医嘱出院表十之八九已经签过了。他看着他将一条围巾绕到脖子上，拉起运动衫的拉链，围巾尾巴塞进拉链里头。“有找人来开车接你么？”

“我想过。也许我可以问问凯伦。我们可以一起吃个早饭？”马特慢慢地往前走了几步。他看起来有点迷惑。弗兰克忽略掉他的表情。他成功了，他真的成功了。“如果你愿意的话。”

“我不去。”

“噢。”他一动不动地站了一会儿，然后伸出手触碰弗兰克的脸颊和脖子。“你是冷的。”他说。

“没。”他是冷。自打他刮了大胡子推短了头发，他能感觉到其间差别。但这不是个事儿。这无所谓的。他很快就会再次习惯。这不是个事儿。

当然了，马特无论如何是能知道的，所以他拉出他的围巾一端，将它从脖子上解下来。“给。”他把围巾递过去。

“马特……”

“你需要它。”他把围巾推到弗兰克胸口，一直放在那里，直到弗兰克收下。他的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，发白，坚定。

“好的，我收下了。我收下了，小红。”他将它搭在自己肩膀上。

马特往后退，一直退到床边上，坐下。露西将头靠在他一侧膝盖上。它的眼睛睁得大大的。当马特抓挠它仅剩的耳后时，它怡然地闭上眼。它还一无所知，但马特已经猜到了。“弗兰克。”他说。“我不能留着它。现在还不行。”

“嗯。给我打电话，如果你想接它回去，好么？”该死，他的表情看起来跟小弗兰克还有丽萨好像，就像他最后一次赴海外服役的时候。

“给你打电话。你没在撒谎。”马特低声说。听起来，与其说他是在和弗兰克说话，不如说他是在自言自语。

“没有。”弗兰克努力站在原地而不走得更近。他努力得很辛苦。“谢谢你的围巾。”他说。马特抬起一只手，手掌平平贴在围巾上，贴在弗兰克心口。该死，他在感受，感受羊毛后面他的心跳。“我只是不想它沾上血，你知道吧，当我……在外头的时候。”

“不是你的血就好。”

不会的。他把露西的狗绳缠在手腕上，因为他得给自己的双手找点事做。“你自己小心，好么？我和你回头见，小红。”马特想要说些什么，但又闭上嘴。他摇摇头。“你自己小心。”弗兰克不知道还能说什么别的话。

马特的手指从围巾上移开，沿着床头桌的边缘摸索，直到他摸到了他的玫瑰念珠。他把念珠塞到弗兰克外套口袋里。“我会等。”他说。

该死，这句话是最后的稻草。弗兰克摇摇头，带着莫名其妙的露西离开病房。他很清楚马特的耳朵一定有注意到他胸腔内手提钻一样的声音。他从张身边大踏步走过。张想要跟他说话，但他没搭理她。他得出去。他得离开，得停止思考，只管……对。停止思考。然后他会开始挖掘谁值得惩罚者的拜访，因为那就是他做的事。那就是他的身份。

[hr]  
他脖子上，围巾软软的，暖暖的。弗兰克一边走，手指一边抚过玫瑰念珠上的布莱叶盲文。现在他不必看就可以读出它们了。只有两个词：[i][b]希望，信仰。[/i][/b]见鬼的唱诗班男孩。

[hr]

[align=center]第五部分完[/align]


End file.
